


Friends of the Prostitution Game-The Diary

by Rickyclark



Series: Stiles Childhood Memories/Future Dreams [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Adopted Children, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Ass-Kicking, Asthma, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parenting, Big Gay Love Story, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Brothels, Business, Cage Fights, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Clubbing, Community: lgbtfest, Crying Stiles, Dark, Death, Derek's Life Is Hard, Destroying Childhood Memories, Diary/Journal, Divorce, Doctors & Physicians, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, First Dates, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fucking, Gang Violence, Gay Porn Hard, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Married Couple, Music, Mystery Kids, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Older Man/Younger Man, Parades, Parent Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Promises, Prostitution, Protective Derek, Rape, Restaurants, Scared Stiles, Secret Relationship, Self-Defense, Sex, Sex Work, Sex Worker Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Smile, Song Lyrics, Step-parents, Stilinski Family Feels, Story within a Story, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suffering, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Threats of Violence, Tickle Fights, True Love, Ultimate Sacrifice, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Prostitution, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, Violence, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyclark/pseuds/Rickyclark
Summary: Stiles is 15 and Derek is 23. Stiles is a prostitute and quickly befriends a gay couple who are also former prostitutes, Danny and Ethan. Stiles doesn’t like to fuck any random guy but its the only way he can make money. Along the way he meets a man who turns his world right side up. Dates, flowers and everything, until one fateful night. He meets his savior after a failed night slaps him in the face. But this man’s married. His wife doesn’t like to see Stiles in their home but who would. Seeing a prostitute in your house would freak you out. Behind her back Stiles and the husband start a secret life together but him being a prostitute isn’t helping the situation. How can Stiles continue to be a prostitute when everyone he loves is suffering right beside doing the same job? Is this the life for him or is there a better one that he’s not seeing? Everything is being recorded in his diary.





	1. The Diary Pt 1-Love Is Never Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is telling this story of how he became a prostitute and what he had to go through in life. It starts off in the present tense then goes back into the past then into the present. Towards the end of the fanfic he will be 20 years old. If you don't understand what I mean you'll get it as you read along. All of this is being recorded in his diary.

 

 

 

One day Stiles is ordered to fuck this guy. After they are done the guy wants more but Stiles doesn’t. He makes to leave but the man stood in his way. Stiles pulled out a knife and aimed it at the man.

 

The man looked at him and said “Do you even know how to use that?”.

 

In his head Stiles knew he didn't know how to use but the guy didn't need to know that. The man jolted at Stiles and pinned him on the ground.

 

“Your just one of those whores who thinks you can just fuck people and leave. But I’m not that person. If I want to continue to fuck you then I will. It's your job to please the buyer. And if the buyer wants more then he’ll get more”. Stiles started to cry.

 

“Please let me go I’m only 15. I have someone else waiting for me”. The man just stared at him while unbuttoning his pants.

 

“Well they’ll have to wait. Your mine and I’ll do whatever I want to do with my property”. Stiles felt something entering his body.

 

He felt an instant release when the weight of the man was off of him. He turned around and saw the man pinned against the wall held by two guys.

 

The guy turned to him and said, “It would be awesome if you could help us hold him down”. Stiles ran over to them to hold one of the arms down. The other guy backed away from him.

 

“Choke on this you fucker”. The guy elongated his claws, cut his penis off and shoved it into the man’s mouth. He kept his hand there so he could swallow. The man couldn’t stop gagging. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

 

They all let go of him. The man laid lifeless as blood poured out covering the floor.

 

Stiles turned to them, “Thank you…..thank you so much”. They both put their hands on his shoulder and pulled him into a long reassuring hug.

 

One of them pulled away, “Your probably wondering what our names are”. The other one pulled away from Stiles.

 

“My name is Ethan. And over there is my boyfriend, Danny”.

 

“Hi” Stiles replied. Danny and Ethan looked around the room.

 

“So......your a prostitute?”. Danny saw the look on his face. He didn’t mean to ask so harshly. He forgot he was talking to a kid. “Sorry I didn’t mean to say it like that”.

 

“It’s ok”. Stiles said eyeing the floor. He lifted up his head when he heard Danny whisper something.

 

“What did you say?” They both looked at him. “Were prostitutes”.

 

Stiles was surprised, “But you don’t look like one”.

 

“Well thank you. I’ve been trying to tell this one over here”. Ethan said pointing at Danny.

 

Danny looked at him, “I guess you want to hear the whole story of how we became prostitutes and how the hell we got here in time to save you”. That’s not was Stiles was waiting for but he wanted to know anyways, he nodded.

 

“I know were complete strangers but it's best if we stick together, for now, until you want to leave”. Danny held out his hand for Stiles to take. He took it. They both led him out of the motel, into their car and towards their home. Once they got there Stiles looked in awe.

 

“You guys live in a mansion. But…..but…..how. I thought you guys were prostitutes”.

 

Ethan laughed, “Well prostitutes can have expensive places to live. Whether it came from their boss or from their own pocket”. They walked him inside. Stiles was instantly greeted by a Butler.

 

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?”. He was too dumbfounded to even answer. “Uhh”.

 

Ethan ran up to him, “He’ll take Fettuccine Alfredo with a glass of Champaign”.

 

Stiles looked up at him, “Oh I’m underage, I’m 15”.

 

Ethan smiled at him, “Not in this house”. Stiles smiled back. Ethan winked at him.

 

Danny walked up behind him, “Well before my man tries to fuck you I’m going to take him over here”.

 

Ethan looked at Danny, “What I wasn’t going to go there. He’s 15. I’m not trying to get arrested”.

 

“Whatever you say babe. You’ll just have to make it up to me later”. Danny said pretending to receive a blowjob. Ethan kissed him.

 

“Come on Stiles, lets go eat”. Stiles sat at the table and laughed at every joke that they brought over. He knows that he just met these people like 3 hours ago but it felt like he knew them way before this. He never knew people could be this funny. This was definitely going in his **_diary_**. “Haha, you guys are too much”.

 

Everyday since then he’d hang out with them whenever his boss gave him a day off. But now it was his turn to tell them how he became a prostitute. They all were in their living room watching tv until Danny turned it off. They both sat on either side of him. Waiting until he spoke up to tell his story.

 

Ethan looked at him with loving eyes, “Stiles we know that you’ve been holding off about how you became one. We told you how we got here and now its your turn”.

 

Danny caressed his face, “Don’t close yourself off anymore. Everyone has a story. Your the author. Let us be the _**reader**_ ”.

 

Stiles bowed his head and started to tear up, “Its not a happy story with a great ending”.

 

They both looked at him and said “Neither are are’s. No one has a perfect story. No matter how any different versions they share. We’re all humans. We all have problems. We all suffer from something different and that’s what makes us unique. No one will ever have the same story as you do. We just need you to open up to us as we have opened up to you”.

 

Stiles pulled out a diary. “I write everything and anything important to me that has happened throughout the years, starting from when I was younger. But let’s skip to what you want to hear”.

 

He opened the diary to a section called _“Prostitution”_.  

 

**> >>>>** 

 

**2 Years Ago-** Stiles was 13 when he entered the _Sex Industry_. Besides his family’s passing years ago he had no one to take care of him. He thought that the _Sex Industry_ was the quickest way to earn cash. So when he found a place just across the street he ran over there in a heartbeat.

 

He walked in and was greeted by a kid that wasn’t much older than him.

 

“Hi”. He said but was immediately grabbed by an older guy. He slapped him.

 

“I told you, you only talk when I want you to talk. You understand me….Huh”.

 

“Yes”. The frightened kid answered.

 

The man slapped him again. “Yes what?”

 

“Yes sir”. The kid balled out. They both walked out. The kid got fucked in the car. But it didn’t look like he was enjoying it. Stiles wanted to tell the guy to stop but that wasn’t any of his business. He continued walking further into the building.

 

“Faster….faster. I want you to go harder”. He heard someone moan out. He walked into the first room and gasped. The man was being deep throated.

 

“Well do you want to join?” The guy asked. But Stiles didn’t reply. He kept walking trying to find the manager or the boss or someone to talk to that wasn’t in the middle of something.

 

**“HEY….HEY KID”**. Someone yelled. The man walked closer to him.

 

“How did you get in here?” Stiles looked at him.

 

“I walked in to ask if there were any job openings”. The man laughed at him.

 

“Your kidding me right! You want to work here! Out of all the other jobs that you could’ve possibly picked, it was this place”.

 

“Yes, please. This place doesn’t look that bad”. The man circled him. Looking up and down his body.

 

He smiled, “How old are you?”.  Stiles wanted to lie about his age because he knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere. But he didn’t. “I’m 13”. The man erased his smile.

 

“Are you crazy? You shouldn’t be in here. I could get fired”. Stiles looked confused.

 

“But aren’t you the boss?” He asked sincerely.

 

“I am the boss but….Look kid, If you really want to work here you have to be over 18. I’m not trying to get arrested”.

 

“There was a kid that was under 18 that I met a few minutes ago. You have to give me a chance. I can make a lot of money”. Stiles insisted. The guy just shook his head. Stiles looked at his name tag which read _“Benny”_.

 

“Benny, please give me a chance”. He said bringing out his puppy dog eyes.

 

“Where are your parents?” Benny asked. Stiles looked away from him and breathed out heavily. “Their dead”. He said staring at the floor.

 

“What about your siblings. Any brothers or sisters?” He questioned him again.

 

"Their dead ok. I’m supporting myself. I ran away from my foster parents. They weren’t much help anyways. Especially my step-dad”. He teared out.

 

“Your step-dad _**raped**_ you, didn’t he?” Benny asked knowing what he’d say. Stiles didn’t reply but then spoke up quietly.

 

“I have experience, if that’s what your asking”. Benny didn’t reply. It didn’t look like he was going to give him a job but Stiles had a back up plan. He always had a backup plan. He looked up at him smiling then bent down on his knees.

 

“If you won’t give me a job then maybe this will change your mind”. He unzipped his pants but he didn’t get far. Benny stopped him and fixed his pants. Stiles stood up.

 

“I’ll give you a job but you’ll have to pretend your 15. At least if your 15 he won’t fire me”.

 

“Thank you so much”. He said hugging him.

 

“You’ll have to go get initiated”. Benny said adding quotation marks around the word _“Initiated”_.

 

“What does that mean?” Stiles asked.

 

“I don’t even know. Just go to the room down the hall to your left. Someone will help you”.

 

“Ok” Stiles jumped up in excitement.

 

Benny grabbed him by the arm, “But if anything goes wrong or you want to back out just call me and I’ll help you. If you need anything or just someone to talk to give me a call. Here’s my number. But if your asking to fuck me, that’s an automatic **“NO”**. Stiles took the number, hugged him and ran off in the direction Benny gave him. He finally found the door. He opened it.

 

“Hey, there’s fresh meat over here”. A guy walked up to him.

 

“My name’s Robert, I’m the boss”.

 

“Hi, my name is……”, Stiles was cut off when Robert shoved a packet to his chest.

 

“You want in, then read this and choose which field or branch you want to work in”. Robert walked away to finish filming his movie. Stiles pulled up a chair, sat down and started reading:  

 

_**Prostitution is the business or practice of engaging in[sexual relations](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_sexual_activity) or sex acts in exchange for [payment](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Payment) or some other benefit. Prostitution is sometimes described as commercial sex or hooking. Depending on the jurisdiction, prostitution can be legal or [illegal](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prostitution_law). A person who works in this field is called a prostitute, and is a kind of [sex worker](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_worker). Prostitution is one of the branches of the [sex industry](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_industry): other branches include [pornography](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pornography), [stripping](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stripper), nude modeling, and [erotic dancing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erotic_dance). The [legal status of prostitution](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prostitution_law) varies from [country to country](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prostitution_by_country) (sometimes from region to region within a given country), ranging from being permissible but unregulated, to an enforced or unenforced crime, or a regulated profession. It is sometimes referred to euphemistically as "the world's oldest profession" in the [English-speaking world](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/English-speaking_world). Estimates place the annual revenue generated by prostitution worldwide to be over $100 billion. ** _

_**Prostitution occurs in a variety of forms.[Brothels](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brothel) are establishments specifically dedicated to prostitution. In [escort prostitution](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escort_agency), the act may take place at the client's residence or hotel room (referred to as out-call), or at the escort's residence or a hotel room rented for the occasion by the escort (in-call). Another form is street prostitution. Although the majority of prostitutes are female and have male clients, a prostitute can be, and have clients, of any gender or sexual orientation. ** _

_**There are about 42 million prostitutes in the world, living all over the world (though most of Central Asia, the Middle East and Africa lacks data, studied countries in that large region rank as top sex tourism destinations).[Sex tourism](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_tourism) refers to the practice of traveling to engage in sexual relations with [prostitutes in other countries](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prostitution_by_country). Some rich clients may pay for long-term contracts that may last for years. ** _

_**Some view prostitution as a form of exploitation of or[violence against women](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violence_against_women) and [children](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prostitution_of_children), and helps to create a supply of victims for [human trafficking](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_trafficking). Some critics of prostitution as an [institution](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Institution) are supporters of the [Swedish approach](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prostitution_in_Sweden), which has also been adopted by [Canada](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prostitution_in_Canada), [Iceland](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prostitution_in_Iceland), [Northern Ireland](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prostitution_in_Northern_Ireland), [Norway](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prostitution_in_Norway) and [France](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prostitution_in_France). ** _

 

Before Stiles could finish reading the application Robert handed him a pen. 

 

“Pick one of the branches then sign your name at the bottom. Once your done hand it over to John”. He pointed over to a cute guy who was busy fucking another guy for a porno. Stiles looked back at Robert and nodded. He signed the papers and headed over to where John was. 

 

_“Hi”_ , he said nervously.

 

John turned around, “So your the new guy or should I say boy”. He nodded. John took the papers but was still eyeing Stiles down. Stiles didn’t know if he should be thrilled or scared that John was looking at him for so long. 

 

“Your cute” John bent down to be eye level with him, “…and adorable”. Stiles couldn’t stop blushing and John noticed it. He made it even worse when he placed a kiss on his forehead. Stiles leaned into it. Stiles pointed to his lips and wiggled his eyebrows. John kissed him their but didn’t go any further. 

 

“I’m going to take you out to eat. Just let me take a shower”. John walked away but Stiles didn’t want to leave him just yet, so he followed him. He turned on the shower and took off his clothes. John knew that Stiles was staring him. 

 

“Do you like what you see?” He asked. John turned around to look at him but Stiles was lightning fast. He hid behind the door. He didn’t want to look like some creep that had just come bursting through the doors eyeing him down, he had respect.

 

John laughed and went inside the shower. Stiles peeked around the door to see him. John wanted to give Stiles a show because it’s not to say Stiles would’ve been with a guy that looked like him. So why not?

 

John turned around, looking through the glass door, at Stiles and started stroking his dick. He never broke eye contact with him. Stiles didn’t know what was happening to him. It was as if John’s dick was calling him over. He took off his clothes and joined him. John didn’t stop but when Stiles had his hand out he knew exactly what he was thinking about. 

 

“Do it. Finish me off, I’m almost there”. Stiles grabbed his dick and started stroking him. He even started to massage his balls. He started off slow then amped up his speed.

 

Stiles pinned him against the wall, bent down on his knees, leaning on his toes and gave John the best blowjob he had in years. It didn’t take him long for John to come. Stiles swallowed every inch of it until he was satisfied.

 

"This little man was gifted” John thought to himself. He kissed him on the lips this time. They both laughed into each others arms. Well mostly Stiles since John’s body covered him. 

 

“Let’s go and get something to eat”. John insisted. “Well, I’m already full”, Stiles replied. John laughed and pulled him out of the shower.

 

Stiles surely knew he was a young boy but with his adult mind this job was going to be easy money for him. And with this man right beside him, he had nothing to worry about.

 

John was a man of his word. He took Stiles to this restaurant that definitely was expensive. Stiles would’ve expected  _McDonalds_ but the way John dressed him up made him wonder if they were going to a high class eating establishment. He was right.

 

John walked to the other end of the car and opened the door for him. "You didn’t have to do that”. Stiles said _shyly_. John laughed at him and took his hand. 

 

“Shut up and let me make this a proper date”, John said. Stiles smiled in astonishment. He didn’t know it was date. If he did he would’ve brushed his teeth. 

 

**“Fuck”** , he thought to himself. He just fucked this date. He just hoped that when they kissed he wouldn’t be able to tell. John held his hand as he led him into the restaurant. 

 

“Where’s our seats?” Stiles asked looking around through the crowded place. 

 

“Close your eyes”, John insisted. Stiles did. John put a hand over his eyes making sure he wasn’t looking. John started pushing him towards another room.

 

“Open your eyes”. John let go of his face. Stiles opened his eyes and instantly teared up. He looked around the whole room. No one ever did something like this for him.

 

The lights were dimmed, candles lit, fire place in the corner of the room, big table in the middle with scented flowers that brightened up your day. It looked so beautiful. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. Everything was made to fit his pleasure.

 

John wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and hugged him tightly. Stiles felt safe in his arms. He turned around to face John.

 

John looked at him and said, “Your eyes look so beautiful when the light reflects off of it. It's like the light pulls you to the center of the room to drag everyone's attention away from their partners and onto you”. He started to rub his cheeks trying to get a response out of him.

 

“Why do you look so surprised. Am I the first?” He asked wiping away the tears. Stiles just stared at him and laid his head into the middle of his chest.

 

“I’ve never felt this way before. No one ever did anything like this. And to have this happening, here, with you just makes me dumbfounded that this happened so quickly”. John smiled as he rested his head carefully on his, rocking him side to side as peacefully as possible.

 

This was a special kid. He didn’t want him growing up without anyone thinking about him or not pleasing him. He overheard the conversation he had with Benny about his parents. “Please hold me and don’t ever let go. I don’t think I’ll ever find someone as great as you”.

 

“I won’t ever let go. I’ll always be there for and with you. Whether it's  _physically_ , _mentally_ or _sexually_ ”. Stiles snorted. John never let go. All he did was tighten his grip to show him that he was a man of his word. Real men never break promises. They stood their rocking side to side to the music.  

 

_**Like a moth he moves to the red light** _  
_**His blood warms and boils there** _  
_**He skims the sweat like a new milk** _  
_**As pops the buttons of his wet blouse** _  
__  
_**Oh Queen of the Night!** _  
_**Well he is deep inside!** _  
_**He is haunting me!** _  
_**All of his soft parts call to me** _  
_**He could be mine...** _  
__  
_**He digs his nails into his naked chest** _  
_**Miles of veins fan out like a road map** _  
_**He pulls back the skin to show his ribs** _  
_**That twinkle like shooting stars.** _  
__  
_**Oh Queen of the Night!** _  
_**Well he is deep inside!** _  
_**He is haunting me!** _  
_**All of his soft parts call to me** _  
_**He could be mine…** _

 

Stiles fell asleep in his arms. John picked him up and walked to the car. He placed a kiss on his forehead when he suddenly felt arms around his waist pulling him hard against a wall. 

 

“I want you to come with me. I’ll give you **$100**. Please I need someone right now”. John pushed the man’s arms away. 

 

“I’m off. Come back later”. The man looked in the car and saw Stiles. Stiles was scared. Is this what his life would be like? Having to look over his shoulder. Fearing that someone would take him away. 

 

“No”. John stepped in the man’s way. 2 more men came out from behind the corner. Stiles got out of the car. He wanted to help, but how. The two men charged at John.  _“Run”_. John said. 

 

“But I can’t leave you”. Stiles poured out.

 

John turned around and yelled,  **“RUN”**. The two men took John down. Stiles ran off but didn’t go to far. He hid behind the corner still keeping eye contact with John. The third guy went on top of him.

 

Stiles thought they were going to rape him but they didn’t. John was begging to be let go but they didn’t. One guy pulled out a gun and shot him in the head. Stiles threw his head back against the wall and cried out in horror.

 

He heard someone walking over to him. He covered his mouth as he stood stone still. The steps became louder and louder by the second. But the man walked past him. Stiles watched as the man walked away, disappearing in the dark.

 

He looked around the corner to see if the other guys were still there. They vanished. Stiles ran over to his body. He bent down crying as he pulled out a note in his pocket. It read: 

 

_**What have we to show?** _   
_**Barren feelings and dust for crow.** _   
_**We can't ever know.** _   
_**When it's time to go.** _   
__   
_**That's the way to see the end.** _   
_**Glowing out along the river bend.** _   
_**It's not goodbye my only friend.** _   
_**Yesterday started over again.** _

  

Stiles put the note in his pocket and wrapped himself in John’s arms. John said he’d never let him go. Now its Stiles turn to never let him go.  

 

>>>>> 

 

Stiles closed his diary as his tears filled up his hands. Danny and Ethan wrap him into their warm loving arms. Stiles bursts out crying.

 

“Shh……It’s ok……Were here……We’ll never let you go”. Stiles tears fell out like _Niagara Falls_. That’s exactly what John told him he’d never do. He missed him so much.

 

After Stiles fell asleep in their arms, they took him upstairs and laid him down in the bed. Ethan called the Butler over, told him to take care of him and if he needed anything to give it to him. After they laid him down they headed out, to go to a club, to celebrate being free from prostitution.

 

They knew that leaving Stiles in his mental state wasn’t the best idea but now that they are free, they had to celebrate. All they had to do was free Stiles from prostitution then they could all live a happy life.

 

But what they fail to notice as they inch closer to the club is that the area they are in is a **_homophobic_** town. Which is weird considering that there is a gay club in the middle of it.

 

Their both on the dance floor enjoying themselves as their favorite song by _Chris Brown_ comes on, _“Back To sleep”_. The whole crowd sings together as the words are highlighted on the screen. 

 

_**I know it's late, I know it's late**_  
_**And, baby, I can't focus, focus**_  
_**I just flew in town today**_  
_**I'm hoping that you notice. Did you notice?**_  
_**I just posted my landing, oh**_  
_**Wondering if the same old understanding stands**_  
  
_**I know you got work pretty early, I'll be around 'bout 3:30**_  
_**Usually you're done by one, so, baby, when I wake you up**_  
  
_**Just let me ride, fuck you back to sleep, girl**_  
_**Don't say a word, no (no), don't you talk**_  
_**Just hold on tight to me, girl**_  
_**Fuck you back to sleep, girl, rock you back**_  
  
_**Now where you at? Just dropped my bags**_  
_**I'm coming through to meet ya, oh, yeah, to meet ya, oh**_  
_**I know you're almost half asleep but you know I might just reach ya**_  
_**I know you're almost half asleep but you know how much I need ya**_  
_**Girl, I need ya, oh**_  
_**Gon' gimme that spare key, oh**_  
_**But if you keep the door unlocked, be ready, oh**_  
  
_**I know you got work pretty early, I'll be around by 3:30**_  
_**Usually you're done by one, so, baby, when I wake you up**_  
  
_**Just let me ride, I'mma fuck you back to sleep, girl**_  
_**Don't say a word, no (no), don't you talk**_  
_**Baby, just hold on tight to me, girl**_  
_**Fuck you back to sleep, girl, rock you back**_  
  
_**Ain't sorry that I woke ya, I ain't sorry 'bout ya job**_  
_**Call sick in the morning so I can get a little bit more of your love**_  
_**I know you want me, how you feel me 'cause you never disagree**_  
_**So when you wake from your sleep, girl**_  
  
_**Just let me ride, fuck you back to sleep, girl**_  
_**Don't say a word, no (no), don't you talk**_  
_**Just hold on tight to me, girl**_  
_**Fuck you back to sleep, girl, and rock you back**_  
  
_**Ain't sorry that I woke ya, I ain't sorry 'bout ya job,**_  
_**Fuck you back to sleep, girl**_  
_**Call sick in the morning so I can get a little bit more of your love**_  
  
_**Ain't sorry that I woke ya, I ain't sorry 'bout ya job,**_  
_**Fuck you back to sleep, girl**_  
_**Call sick in the morning so I can get a little bit more of your love**_

 

“God I wish _Chris Brown_ was gay so I can _“Fuck him back to sleep”_. Both of them laugh as they head towards their car.

 

“Hopefully Stiles won’t be mad we left him”.

 

Without hesitation they are pulled into an alleyway by unknown thugs. They throw them against the wall.

 

“Aye, look we got us a bunch of _**fags**_ here”. One guy yelled.

 

He bent down in front of them, “How much does it cost to get your dick sucked. I bet you’d like that, now won’t you". The guy slicked up his finger and shoved it in Danny’s mouth. Danny bit it. The yelled out in pain then slapped him in the face.

 

Ethan’s wolf was ready to come out but it didn’t. He was trying to force it to come out but it wouldn’t budge.

 

Danny looked at him, "It's ok".

 

But with a quick decision already made, the thugs decide to shoot them in cold blood and so they did. They all ran away as the cops pulled up. It was a horrific and sad scene. Ethan and Danny died holding each others hands as they laid dead, facing each other.

 

“Where are they? It's been 2 days now. Where could they have gone? Did they leave me? Tell me”. Stiles questioned the Butler. He didn’t respond. Stiles sat down on the bed and cried.

 

***Ding-Dong***

 

He sat instantly. "What was that?” The Butler ran to the door. Stiles ran after him. They both were greeted by a young girl selling cupcakes.

 

“Hi. Would you like to buy any….”. Stiles slammed the door on her face. He didn’t feel sorry one bit. He walked over to the  **_TV_ **  and turned it on.

 

He looked on his phone to see if there was any unread messages or calls but there was none. He threw his phone on the ground and flipped through the channels. Until he stopped on the news channel.

 

The broadcast lady was talking about animals and the living conditions that they were in but Stiles didn’t care about them. What is he thinking he does care about animals but he was more focused on finding out where Danny and Ethan were.

 

Just before he changed the channel they switched to talking about two men who were murdered at club 2 days ago. Well didn’t the Butler tell him that they went to a club after they laid him down. And it's been 2 days since he’s seen him.

 

_“No, no, no, no, no”_. Stiles chanted in his head over and over. That was until there was two pictures that appeared on screen which showed 2 men by the name of Danny and Ethan.

 

Stiles felt like he couldn’t breathe. He fell to the floor, crying in pain. The Butler ran in and saw what was happening. He ran upstairs, grabbed his inhaler and ran back down to him. Stiles grabbed it and puffed it 3 times. Each puff felt like it was the last. The wheezing stopped.

 

The Butler pulled him into a hug. Stiles couldn’t hold in his tears. He couldn’t believe that everyone he knew was dying right in front of him.

 

First it was his family, John and now Danny and Ethan. He thought that Danny and Ethan were everything to him. They filled the parental space that he was missing. He felt like this was somehow his fault. Maybe if he never met them they’d still be alive.

 

“Sorry I have to go”.

 

"Where are you going at such a night?” The Butler questioned. Stiles didn’t reply. He grabbed his things and went back to job to see if he could meet up with Benny. Benny was another guy that had a place in his heart. He was nice to him from the start and also got him a job. Maybe if he talked to him, he could cool him down. By time he got there the place was about to close.

 

**“WAIT…..WAIT”** He screamed. He ran in before the door locked him out.

 

He walked up to Robert, “Where’s Benny? I need to see him”.

 

Robert looked at him, “You didn’t here. He quit. He moved to a different location up in _Montana_ ”. Stiles had no words. “You got to be kidding me”. His heart stopped.

 

"What the hell is happening? Everywhere I go it leads to a dead end. Where are you going?".

 

“I got fired by the new boss. Good luck. He might want to fuck you to see if your good enough”. Robert got his things and left.

 

Stiles punched the wall next and fell to the ground. After a few minutes, he collected his things and left. He didn’t know where to go. He just had to go.  

 

**< ><><> **

 

**2 Months Later-** _“Please don’t hurt me. Let me go…..please……..Get off of me…. **HELP…….AHH** ”_. Stiles woke up.

 

“It’s ok. You just had a nightmare. It’s ok”. But it wasn’t ok. It's been 2 months and he still feels like shit. He hasn’t showered, brushed his teeth or taken a shit. He might as well jump into a lake and do his business there. And so he did.

 

He heard about this club, downtown, which was open. “Hopefully this can take everything off my mind”. He still works at the same place but he upgraded himself to a stripper.

 

He’s on one of those day’s when his boss gives him a day off. He doesn’t have to fuck anybody. He can do whatever he wants. And what he wants to do is get waisted. He starts to dance with this really hot guy that’s interested in him but he's tired of fucking guys, he wants to take a break. He’s even been thinking about asking his boss if he can quit being a prostitute/stripper to become something more like a ~~_Policeman_~~ or a ~~_Doctor_~~.

 

Before his dad died he’d been going to these classes and training programs to help assist him. But now since everyone he knew has died he didn’t give a fuck anymore. There was no one he cared about, besides John. And now that he’s gone he feels lifeless without him.

 

The guy grabbed his ass, “How about you come with me to the room upstairs. I swear I’ll be careful”. Stiles looked up at him.

 

“I already told you I’m not some piece of ass that can be your booty call. I said I’m not interested”.

 

He tries to walk away but the man grabbed him by the arm, “I have money. How does **$200** sound". Stiles thinks about it. **$200** could do a lot for him but he declines it anyways. “I said no”.

 

He yanks his arm back and heads towards the bar. “Beer please”. The bartender walks away to retrieve his drink. This was the worst plan he’d ever thought of. This definitely didn’t make him feel better. He was still sad. Even when the bartender brought his drink back. Each sip felt like it was bringing him closer to **_hell_**.

 

He stopped drinking and headed towards the bathroom. He needed to freshen up. He heard the bathroom door close. He came out of the stall and saw no one. He washed his hands and splashed water onto his face. He breathed in and out heavily as if he was trying to lift something heavy off of his chest.

 

The door opened. It was the same guy who tried to fuck him earlier. Stiles was too scared to say anything. The man walked in and locked the door. He inched closer to him. Stiles quickly pulled the pepper spray out of his pocket but it was slapped out of his hand. The man smiled at him.

 

The man grabbed him by the neck and gently pushed him against the wall. “I told you I’ll go slow”. He started to unbutton his pants.

 

“If you don’t fight back then I won’t hurt you”. The man’s pants were down to his ankles.

 

“If you fight back then I'll hurt you”. The man started to kiss him. Stiles kissed him back. “See. If you participate then you’ll enjoy it”.

 

***Knock***

 

**“WERE OCCUPIED”** The man yelled towards the door. As soon as the man turned around he received a punch to the face. All of a sudden the lights turned off.

 

**“HELP”** Stiles yelled banging on the door.

 

“Just hold on. Stay away from the door. I’m going to kick it in”. A voice replied. Stiles did as he was told but then again, it was dark. He couldn’t see anything but he could hear someone breathing.

 

He backed up quietly but gasped when he hit the wall. The man heard him and knew where he was. Stiles covered his mouth. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in the back of the head when it was slammed against the wall. He was thrown on the ground with his back to the ceiling.

 

The man pulled out his belt, wrapped it around his neck and started to pull up towards the ceiling. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even tell him to stop. It was already dark but he could feel everything around him start to melt away.

 

Then he heard a loud thump as the door was finally kicked open. He could feel his sense come back to him when he felt relief around his neck. He was gasping for air. He pulled out his inhaler and puffed it. The lights turned on.

 

The inhaler didn’t help. It still felt like his throat was crushed in. His vision is blurry. He can’t even see or recognize the man that saved him. “Thank you” He whispered out. The man picked him up, cradling his body.

 

“Its ok. Stay awake. Were almost there”.

 

“Almost where?” Stiles asked.

 

"To my house. I don’t know where you live so….”.

 

Stiles tried to get a better look at him, “But I don’t even know your name”.

 

The man looked down at him with the lights from the street brightening his face, “My name’s Derek. And you might not know me but I’m a friend of **John's** ”. 

 


	2. The Diary Pt. 2-Getting to Know Stiles Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles is saved by Derek their relationship doesn’t start right away. Stiles has been fucking a customer/client(Jeremy) because the man pays well. Stiles talks about how bad his childhood was with his foster parents and when his father raped/molested him. As Stiles and Derek’s relationship deepens we learn more of who Stiles is, what he’s gone through in life and why he truly became a prostitute. Ever since John died(Stiles first love) he’s been lurking for someone who can take his place, Derek is that person.

Stiles woke up _lighting_ fast, _gasping_ for air. He couldn’t control his _breathing_. He grabbed at the couch trying to intake air.

 

Since Derek was a wolf he didn’t need to know what was going on. The problem was that there was no inhaler around so Derek had to do something else that could hurt him but it doesn’t look like he has a choice. He elongated his claws and stuck his index finger in his throat.

 

“ _Breathe_ Stiles. I need you to _breathe_. Calm down, its ok, your not alone. Just _breathe_ ”. Derek’s soothing words calmed Stiles racing heart. He removed his finger.

 

Stiles looked around at his surroundings before setting his eyes on Derek. “Your the one that saved me…..Thank you”.

 

Derek smiled back, “Your welcome”.

 

Stiles couldn't stop staring at him. It was like his face was so captivating that he didn’t want to look away. It was like the person he’d been waiting for was right in front of him. This could be him. He could be the one guy that could change his life for the better.

 

“Why did you save me?”. Before Derek could reply he smelt a familiar scent.

 

“You need to leave. Right now”.

 

Stiles looked concerned, “Who’s coming? What’s going on?”.

 

Derek looked back at him, “My _wife_ ….she’ll be home in a few minutes”. Stiles was surprised.

 

Of course the one guy he thinks could be his match is already married. His life is going great. “You have a _wife_?”.

 

“Yes”, Derek said trying to rush him out of the house.

 

“Look I would help you even more but if she sees you here she’ll flip out and hurt you”.

 

Stiles had to ask him one more question. “How do you know me?”

 

Derek looked at him and quickly replied, “Like I said before I’m a friend of John’s. He talked to me about you all the time”.

 

Stiles shyly smiled, “He talked about me?”

 

"Yes he did. I would explain more but you really need to leave. If anything bad happens I would be the best person to call but for right now you need to leave”.

 

Derek opened the door and slightly pushed him out. Stiles turned around to say goodbye as the door slammed shut against his face. He ran down the street trying to get as far as he can from his house but he’ll be back soon.

 

 _A Couple of Months Later_ -Stiles ended up in his same bad habits. But before anything got worse Derek jumped in and saved him again. Derek brought Stiles back to his house again.

 

He knows that Braeden won’t like this but he doesn’t care. He's starting to have feelings for this boy lying in his arms. But does this boy have the same feelings for him? He doesn’t know.

 

If he chooses Stiles, then he’s committing to him. He’s not even sure if he’s ready for that. He could be making a big mistake if this doesn’t turn out they way he wants it to.

 

I guess this is what parents have been trying to warn us about. You will make mistakes in life. You just have to trust yourself to never make the same mistakes over and over again. He knows that falling for him won’t be a mistake. He’s following his heart, even if it’s the craziest ride he's been on.

 

He laid him on the couch and rested a pillow under his head. He sat down next to him idolizing his face. He slowly placed his hand on his leg, rubbing him. Derek didn’t know Braeden was upstairs, fast asleep until she heard an unknown voice.

 

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, landing on Derek’s face. They both smiled brightly at each other. Stiles sat up quickly and centered himself in Derek’s lap. Derek didn’t try to push him away. He wasn’t uncomfortable. Seeing this boy sitting in his lap made his heart beat even faster. It was like his wolf was thrilled to have him in presence. Their bodies finally touching, coming closer into contact. Derek wanted to devour this boy. Stiles wanted him to.

 

Derek drew Stiles in closer. Stiles locked eyes with him. He saw his smiling face reflected in his pupils.

 

“You really deserve to be lionized”, Derek said with a smile. Stiles took one of Derek’s hand and placed it on his cheek.

 

Stiles looked at him, “You feel so warm”. Before he could place his lips on him Braeden came running down demanding answers.

 

“Who the hell is this?” Derek let Stiles go. He packed up his belongings.

 

“Why is he here? And why did it look like you were going to _kiss_ him? Are you cheating on me?”

 

Derek didn’t even know where to start. He could feel the anger rising in her body as she received zero responses. She grabbed at her chest like she was having a heart attack.

 

Derek stepped closer to her to try to calm her down, but it didn’t work. She raised her hand and slapped him. The look that she gave Stiles made it seem like she wanted to slap him too but she didn’t let her desire overcome her.

 

She whispered to Derek, “Get this whore out of my house before he gets slapped”. She waited for him to leave. Derek turned to him and nodded. Stiles grabbed his things and left.

 

Before Derek could apologize she headed upstairs. But before she closed the door she yelled down, “The couch looks pretty comfortable from here”. The door slammed shut.

 

He sighed and laid lifeless again the couch. Derek didn’t see Stiles for the next _3_ months.

 

 _ **3** **Months Later**_ -The customer(Jeremy) takes Stiles out on a date. Stiles thinks that this date is going to be like every other date. Like dinner and a movie but instead he walks into a Kick Boxing Event.

 

“You call this a _date_ ", Stiles said looking at Jeremy. Jeremy turned around and gave Stiles a stern look that made him feel uneasy.

 

They both sat down in their seats and waited for the fight to start. The lights turned off. One light turned on and faced one of the fighters.

 

The guy on the left named “Jay Kulina” looked like a **_badass_** with his vampire mouthguard. He ran around the ring in circles hissing at the referee’s. The crowds focus turned to another fighter from across the building. The guy on the right named “Ryan Wheeler” came walking through the isle as everyone cheered his name. Everyone patted his back as he walked towards the ring. He had the word **_“Destroyer”_** tattooed on his chest. He got patted down before he entered the ring. He ran in the ring flaunting his muscles until the ref called them both in.

 

“Let’s go gentlemen, bring it in”.

 

The ref said “Alright gentlemen, this is a main event. Protect yourself at all times. Obey my commands at all times. Touch knuckles now if you want”. The fighters joined knuckles. The ref continued, “At the sound of the bell go on up and handle your business”. The fighters moved to their opposite ends of the ring.

 

Stiles didn’t like going to fighting rings but he thought that this is something he could enjoy. The crowd cheered both players on as they are getting prepared.

 

Jay’s mom was scared for him. She didn’t want to see him get hurt. But it was too late to talk him out of it. The mic man closed the gate as the ref asked both fighters if they were ready. The fighters nodded.

 

The ref clapped his hands and said “Let’s go”. The fighters made their way towards the middle and patted each other on the backs.

 

To Stiles it seemed like these men knew each other but who knows. They back away from each other. They shuffled their feet back and forth trying to find an opening to attack.

 

Jay threw a kick at Ryan's leg and received a punch to the face. Ryan continued to punch him even though the first _**2**_ missed his face.

 

Jay got backed up against the fence as Ryan pinned him. They both stood their rocking side to side as Jay was trying to free himself out of his hold.

 

“Come on you can do this. Back out of there”, Jay’s brother said.

 

Jay brought Ryan to the middle of the ring but was pushed right back against the fence. He was in the same position again.

 

Jay put his foot against the wall to push himself and Ryan to the middle of the ring. He was pushed back again. _**“FUCK”**_ , his brother yelled.

 

Ryan leaned back far enough to punch him _**3**_ times in the lower jaw.

 

Jay used his forearm and jammed it into his face releasing him from his grip. Jay was now behind Ryan picking him up in the air by the waist.

 

Ryan used his hands to try to release his grip. He was released.

 

Jay pushed Ryan against the fence and kneed him the stomach **_3_** times before pouching him in the face knocking him to the ground. Jay’s brother cheered his name.

 

Ryan got back up and squares up to him as he received a left hook from Jay knocking him down to the ground again.

 

Stiles looked at Jeremy and asked, “Does Ryan lose points if he gets knocked to the ground?” Jeremy tells him to shut up as he can’t keep his eyes off of the fight. Stiles looked back at the fight.

 

Ryan gets back up. The crowd grows even louder.

 

Jay raises his leg and kicks him in the abdomen. He falls down. Jay takes the advantage and tackles him to the ground.

 

Ryan is on his knees facing the ground as Jay is on top of him with one arm wrapped around his stomach as the other is punching his ribcage. The bell rings as the fighters slip apart.

 

Ryan walked away slightly limping towards his coach as Jay bounces up and down happily. The match girl comes in with a sign reading _**“Round 2”**_.

 

Both coaches give their player a pep talk before the next round commences.

 

Stiles started to like the fight. He’s imagining him being the fighter and beating up the people that killed John, Danny and Ethan. He started to get emotional. Jeremy didn’t even try to help him calm down he just pulled out his phone and played a game.

 

Both coaches left their players as the round began to start. “Here comes the second round. Are you ready to fight?”, the ref said pointing to both men. They nodded. Both fighters came in the middle to join each others fist. They backed away as they shuffled their feet for an opening.

 

Jay threw his fist at Ryan but he punched it back and threw a left and right hook to his face.

 

Jay threw a left hook to his face and tried to kick him but Ryan grabbed his leg. Ryan held his leg in the air while pushing him further against the wall.

 

Jay punched him in the face but Ryan kept on going. Ryan moved Jay's leg over his shoulder, picked his body up and smashed it on the ground creating a loud thud echoing throughout the building.

 

Jay’s brother raised his hands over his head worrying about what would happen next. Jay put him in a head lock which Ryan broke free from.

 

Ryan tried to hold him in place but Jay was to quick. Jay broke free from his hold and went around him, then rolled away. His brother was impressed.

 

They shuffled again.

 

Jay right hooked and kicked him. The crowd went wild.

 

Ryan stood behind him with his arms latched around his stomach. Ryan wrapped his arm around one of his legs, picked him up and threw him on the ground. Jay’s mother couldn’t look away. She cringed in pain.

 

Ryan sat on top of Jay and punched him continuously. Left, right, left, right, left, right. During those punches Jay tried to cover his face. Jay turned around to face the ground as Ryan was still on top of him.

 

Ryan wrapped his arm around his stomach. Jay laid on the ground as Ryan punched him in the face with his right hand. _***Pow Pow Pow***_ Jay tried to raise himself up on his knees but was still pinned to the ground.

 

Ryan put him in a head lock cutting off circulation to his brain. Ryan laid on top of him and didn’t let go. Jay’s mother looked away and so did Stiles. They both rolled onto their backs. Jay could’t breathe.

 

Ryan wrapped his legs around his body and tightened his arm around his neck. Jay tried to punch him away but it wasn’t working.

 

 _ **“DONT YOU FUCKING TAP”**_ , Jay’s brother yelled. Jay’s face started turning red. His eye’s were popping out. Every sound around him started to deteriorate. Everything was muffled.

 

Stiles yelled out to let him go. He’d seen this happen to his step-mom when he came home from school. This is what his step-dad did to her almost everyday. Anytime he’d try to break it up, he became the next target.

 

 _ **“STOP LET HIM GO”**_. Jeremy sat Stiles down.

 

Jay’s veins started to pop out. It definitely looked like he was going to pass out. He started to hear a ringing sound. It was the bell. Round **_2_** ended. Both fighters walked away into their own corners.

 

Jay talked to his coach but Ryan didn’t want to. All he wanted to do was win. Jay sat down with his coach and brother.

 

“Sit sit sit sit sit sit. Listen to me. Your going to win this fight. Ok. You hear me. Your going to be just fine. Its a fight. Fuck your matches. Fuck your conscious. Fuck him with that leg. Get in their and get it over with. Win this fight. Its your fight. Its your time, let’s go. Let’s go Jay. Its your time”, his brother said in encouragement. They all cleared the ring and left for **_"Round_** _**3"**_.

 

The crowd starting cheering again. Both opponents looked at each other with vengeance in their eyes. The bell rang. This time they didn’t shuffle they both ran in to attack each other.

 

Jay kicked his leg again trying to knock him to the ground. Before Ryan could punch him back Jay kneed his arm away. The crowd cheered.

 

Jay hit his leg again. Jay made to punch Ryan but he punched him in the face instead. Ryan tackled him to the ground.

 

They wrestled on the floor for a few seconds when Ryan punched him square in the face. He punched him again and again and again. _**2**_ jabs each time to the face with a break in between. The crowd was going wild.

 

Jay tried to block it but it didn’t help as much when Ryan continued to punch him putting all of his force into each punch. Each punch was harder than the last.

 

His mother and brother were worried. Then all of a sudden Jay wrapped his legs around Ryan’s neck and put him in an arm lock. Ryan tried to lift him up but it wasn’t working.

 

Jay kicked his leg down as Ryan fell to the ground. Jay had the upper hand.

 

Jay’s back was to the ground as his legs were choking the life out of him. His face began to turn red. Jay was holding on to his hands so he wouldn’t fight back.

 

“Fucking tap, tap Ryan. I’m gonna fucking break. Fucking tap. _**TAP DAMMIT TAP. FUCKING TAP BRO OR I’LL FUCKING BREAK IT. TAP OR ITS GONNA FUCKING BREAK”.**_

 

It didn’t look like Ryan was going to let go. He couldn’t breathe. Instead Jay focused his attention on his neck. He let go of his hands and tightened his legs around his neck. He arched his back to crush it harder. His mother and brother were cheering him on. Jay’s brother was telling him to tap.

 

Ryan started punching his ribcage but he couldn’t stop him. A lady banged the _**2**_ pieces of board together warning them that the time is about to run out. Stiles and Jeremy stood up to get a better look. Even the crowd cheered for him to tap. _**“TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP”**_

 

Ryan felt weak in his arms. He started flailing his arms at Jay’s chest but he wasn’t telling him to stop. He was giving up. He wanted to die. He didn’t move.

 

The referee broke them apart as he aided Ryan. Ryan laid lifeless against the ground.

 

The ref waved his hands signaling to end the match. The medic came over and flashed a light in his eyes to see if he’d react. But he didn’t.

 

Ryan’s roommate, that came with him to see him win, was speechless. Did my roommate die? Even his girlfriend was speechless.

 

Within seconds Ryan awoke. He looked confused but then he remembered where he was. They helped him stand up. He was mad that he lost. He started banging on the floor. But he got up.

 

Both of their coaches came in. Ryan’s coach made sure that he was ok as Jay’s coach patted him on the back and said “Good Job”. Jay smiled.

 

Ryan sat there in despair before he stood back up and walked over to the ref. The ref grabbed both Jay and Ryan’s hand and said, “The new lightweight champion of the world “Jay Kulina”.

 

The ref raised Jay’s hand in the air as the crowd cheered for him. Jay took the belt and headed of with his brother and mother on each end of him.

 

Stiles and Jeremy stood back up and headed outside. Jeremy and Stiles didn’t say another word. He took Stiles back home but he didn’t want to leave just yet. They both walked inside and went up to his room. Jeremy sat besides him.

 

“I actually enjoyed it”, Stiles said looking at him.

 

“Me too", Jeremy agreed. Stiles didn’t know what was going on. The look in Jeremy’s eyes showed that he wanted to do something else.

 

Things go _**awry**_ when Jeremy tried to force Stiles hand on his dick. Jeremy grabbed Stiles hand and forced it down his pants.

 

“I want to you touch me”, Jeremy demanded but Stiles didn’t want to do it.

 

He took his hand back and said, “Is this what you wanted to do. Take me out on a date and then fuck me. Huh. I’m not even interested in you. This date was cool but it could never beat the one I had with _John_ ”.

 

Jeremy looked at him, “Stop thinking about _John_. He’s dead for a reason. For you and I to get together. And if I want you then I’ll have you”.

 

Jeremy laughed, “I’m glad that John’s dead. Aren’t you?” All this rage boiled up in his head. If anyone dared to talk bad about him he’d kill them.

 

“You bitch”, Stiles slapped Jeremy. He didn’t even feel bad about it. It felt good.

 

“Leave. Leave now before I call the **_cops_** ”. It looked like Jeremy was going to do something but he didn’t.

 

“I’ll get you back”. He left. Stiles locked the door behind him. He went back upstairs and cried on his bed.

 

No one’s ever going to be John. _John_ is **_irreplaceable_**. He was his first and last. All he wanted to do was be with him. If he has to kill himself, then so be it.

 

Stiles went to the bathroom and grabbed his heroin bottle. He took a syringe and put heroine in it. He got a band and tied it around his arm.

 

He used his teeth to pull back the band to make it tighter. He picked up the syringe and placed it on his arm. He jammed it into his arm and squirted in the liquid. He took the band off and waited for himself to die.

 

His body instantly feels useless. He tried to walk to his bed. Instead he fell to the floor. It was as if hell was trying to drag him in instead of _**heaven**_ opening there doors to bring him closer to _John_. Stiles woke up in the hospital with Derek holding his hand.

 

“Where’s John, where’s _John_ , where’s _John_?”.

 

“He's not here”, Derek said. “You were talking to him or about him in your sleep”.

 

Stiles looked at him, “What did I say?”. Derek caressed his hand. "You said:

 

_**They say I made the moon  ** _  
_**Everything was in the dark  ** _  
_**No memories at all  ** _  
_**Just a tiny freezing wind in my back  ** _  
_**As I was sitting there  ** _  
_**Singing a song they had never heard before  ** _  
_**Suddenly, a voice told me  ** _  
_**"Keep on singing, little boy  ** _  
_**And raise your arms in the big black sky  ** _  
_**Raise your arms the highest you can  ** _  
_**So the whole universe will glow"  ** _  
__  
_**My first vision was a bush growing down the river  ** _  
_**And I couldn't stop crying  ** _  
_**Something was missing  ** _  
_**I realized I was in love with a voice  ** _  
_**I called it, again, and again  ** _  
_** But all I heard was the echo in the light” ** _

 

 

Stiles looked at him and said, “What does it mean?”.

 

Derek shook his head, “I don’t know”. Stiles was about to ask another question about Jeremy to see if he was here but the doctor came in, with their clipboard in hand wearing a **_disappointing_** look. The doctor knew Stiles but Stiles didn’t know him.

 

“Hi Stiles. My name is Doctor Crane”. Stiles knew that name. He started to tear up again. Hopefully this was his allergies.

 

“I’m the one that helped you out after your…..friend _died_ ”.

 

Stiles immediately corrected him, “ _ **Boyfriend**_ ….his name was _John_ ”. Derek felt what mental state Stiles was in. So he rubbed his back.

 

The doctor looked back at him, “I’m so sorry about what you had to go through. No one should have to make that decision”. Stiles nodded his head but kept his gaze to the ground.

 

He decided a long time ago after John passed to have him buried. At first he was going to have him cremated so he could be next to him whenever he was needed but he thought that this was the best choice for him. He wanted to be able to visit him, somewhere in a safe place.

 

The doctor coughed out loud to get his attention. He looked back up at him.

 

“I ran some tests and your perfectly fine to go back home. But you’ll need to take it easy because if you overdose on any type of drug again it’ll be hard to drain it all out of your body”.

 

The doctor walked over to him, “You’ll be okay. You have this fine gentlemen to help you out”. Derek smiled at him.

 

“If you want I can help you walk him to your car”.

 

Derek looked at him, _“Thank you”_. Both of them helped stiles walk back towards the car. Once inside Derek thanked the doctor again and hugged him. He got inside the other end of the car and closed the door.

 

Stiles looked back at the hospital through the window. Something about this place made him feel safe once.

 

After he was settled in, Derek decided to take Stiles somewhere out of this environment. He wanted to take him out on a date. But not a date with flowers, dinner and a movie. He wanted to take him somewhere he can regain his childhood, which he never had growing up.

 

And since he’s **_15_** he’s pretty sure there is still a child somewhere deep inside of him.

 

Derek took his hand and rubbed his thumb, on his palm, side to side, feeling his pulse. Stiles was still gazing over at the hospital.

 

He felt Derek’s presence right beside him but he felt John’s presence even more. He can’t get John out of his mind. It's not to say he wanted to forget about him, it's just the fact that he has to try to move on. If he doesn’t, it's going to eat him as a whole.

 

He turned to Derek and smiled that perfect smile which John loved. Crap he’s thinking about him again.

 

Derek took his other hand, rubbed his cheek and said, “I’m going to take you out on a date. Somewhere where I know you haven’t been before”. Stiles didn’t say anything, he nodded.

 

“But were not going to go now because it's 5pm so I’ll pick you up tomorrow in the afternoon. Does that sound good?” He nodded. He kissed him on the forehead and started the car.

 

As soon as they arrived, at Stiles house, Stiles turned around and placed something in his hands. He kissed him, got out of the car and went inside.

 

Derek looked at his hand and found his birthstone, August. He smiled and drove back to his house with Braeden waiting patiently inside.

 

She looked at him and said, “How was your day? Anything special happen? Did you forget to do something?”. Derek was confused. What was she talking about?

 

“You forgot, didn’t you?”, Braeden stared at him. Derek shook his head.

 

“What’s today’s date?”, she asked. Derek caught on to what she was saying. It was their anniversary.

 

Derek spoke up, “Oh my god I’m so sorry. I just got caught up……”.

 

She interrupted him, “You were with him, weren’t you?”. She couldn’t stand to look at him but she did anyways.

 

“He’s not your _responsibility_ , I am. Were married, not him. You shouldn’t be with anyone else but me”. Derek tried to apologize but she didn’t want to hear it.

 

“Do you **_love_** me?”, she questioned. He wrapped his arms around her. Though he didn’t like the feeling of it.

 

It's like all of a sudden she felt foreign to him. Ever since he met Stiles, he instantly felt a connection. His relationship with Braeden was dwindling. He’s starting to _lose_ interest in her but then again he’d never say it to her face.

 

“I ~~**_love_**~~ you”, he faked out but to her it seemed real.

 

“Let me make it up to you, ok. I’ll take you somewhere. Somewhere fancy”. Braeden didn’t seem to buy it.

 

“If you want to make it up to me start with Stiles. Never talk to him again, then we can start where we finished off”, she walked away.

 

But he can’t really do that. He's falling in love with him even though every time he’s with him its the aftermath of something bad that happened. He hasn’t got to know who he is. He knows what he does for living but that’s it.

 

And that’s why he’s going to take him out on a _**date**_ tomorrow. To help regain his childhood and to know him better. He’s willing to help him out and to possibly see if there is something besides **_friendship_** that he’s feeling.

 

As he was heading upstairs to go to bed Braeden yelled down, “Your sleeping on the couch tonight until you make it up to me”. Derek reversed his steps and slept on the couch. He was fine with that.

 

At least he has enough privacy to _masturbate_ to Stiles name. He snorted and fell asleep.

 

>>>>>

 

Derek was a man of his word. He arrived at Stiles house at **_5_** pm, ready to take him to his date. Stiles walked out of his house with an incredible outfit.

 

He had on these tight jeans that defiantly made his ass more plump and big. God Derek wanted to touch it. You wouldn’t believe it. He actually has a bigger butt that **_Nicki Minaj_** but at least it's real.

 

He wore these red shoes which made his feet look bigger. And you know what they say about guys with big feet….….big dick.

 

His outfit was also accompanied with a gold watch, blue gauges, a gray beanie, white shiny glasses, and wrapped around his waist was a blue and red plaid jacket.

 

But the best part about his outfit was his shirt that said _“Sorry Girls I am GAY”_. He snorted at that. He opened the door for him and waited until he got inside to close it.

 

Stiles asked, “Well, where are you taking me". He smiled. “You’ll see”, he said. Derek arrived at a _theme_ _park_.

 

Stiles never really had a **_childhood_**. So this is the first time he’s ever been to a place like this. He doesn’t even know what to do here. But that’s why Derek’s here. To help improve his life by giving Stiles what he’s missed, a **_childhood_**.

 

They both got out of the car, got their tickets and went inside.

 

Stiles didn’t feel right in a place like this. Kids screaming, running around eating candy. He never experienced something like this before. He was nervous.

 

Derek felt how scared he was. So to help the situation he grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Stiles turned to him and smiled. His heart beat was slowing down. He wasn’t scared anymore.

 

They walked further into the park as eyes from every direction glazed over them. Derek wasn’t paying attention to homophobe's staring in their direction.

 

Why couldn’t those parents act like their kids? Children ran up to them to say “Hi" as their parents pulled them away. It was like the children had more respect for them even though they don’t know what’s going on.

 

Derek turned to Stiles and asked, “What do you want to do first?”

 

“I-I don’t know?”, he replied. I guess Derek had to be the leader. He pulled him over to this go kart area where you drive in the little car and hit people away.

 

Derek asked, “You know how to drive right?”

 

Stiles let go of his hand and smiled, “Yes I do and your going down”. It was like something ignited in him. All of a sudden he had this energy that wouldn’t burn out. They both got into their cars and started their engine.

 

The buzzer went off. Everyone in the cage drove at each other trying to knock them out. Stiles couldn’t stop laughing when he teamed up with these **_3_** kids as they all rammed Derek in.

 

It was funny to see a tall man sit in such a small car trying not to fall out of it. Derek spent the rest of the game trying not to get ran over by all the kids. They left and went to the next game, _Basketball_.

 

Derek got schooled by him. He made **_3’s_** all day long. He never missed a shot. Only thing he couldn’t do was dunk but Derek helped him out with that. He picked him up, below the waist and raised him to the basket.

 

As Stiles raised his arm to throw the ball in, his shirt raised with him. Derek saw a nipple ring. God how he’d love to suck on that.

 

Stiles saw what he was looking at and stuck his tongue out. Derek sucked on his stomach. Stiles started to blush because there were so many people looking at them.

 

One kid whispered but Stiles could hear him anyways, “Mom I think I’m _gay_ ”. The kid was dragged away by his mom as he was trying to get a better look. Derek put him down on the ground.

 

“I didn’t know you were good a _basketball_ ”.

 

Stiles turned to him, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me. I guess that’s why you brought me here”. Derek nodded and put his arm around his shoulder. They walked to the section.

 

Next up banana challenge. How much of the banana can you fit in your mouth? This was the adult section of the theme park. Stiles wasn’t an adult but they let him slip because of how cute he was.

 

It was him, Derek and _**3**_ other girls lined up with a banana in hand. They all had their mouths open. It was time to school these girls. Derek shoved it into his mouth but only got half way. The girl farthest down got a little past half way and got Derek’s score kicked out.

 

The other two girls didn’t even get an inch in their mouth, they were disqualified. It was Stiles against this girl. But Stiles won anyways. He got the whole banana in his mouth without gagging and swallowed it in one bite. Derek was surprised.

 

If he could do this with a banana then what other tricks can he do with a penis? The girls all left _pissed_ off.

 

One of them came back and asked Stiles, “Can you teach me how to do that?”

 

Stiles gave her his number and said, “Give me a call before you give a _blowjob_ ”.

 

The girl asked, “How old are you?”.

 

 _ **“15”**_ , he replied.

 

“Wow I’m **_18_** and I didn’t get an inch in”. She walked away to catch up with her friends. Stiles turned around and met Derek with his mouth still wide open in disbelief.

 

Stiles walked up to him, “Close your mouth, your drooling”. He smiled and walked to the next game. Derek followed.

 

In this game you had to shoot water in the animal’s mouth in order to win a prize. Derek knew he could win this because as a child growing up he lived with a hunting family. And the look Stiles gave his gun indicated he had no idea how to shoot it.

 

The countdown started. _**5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO.**_

 

Derek shot water into the animals mouth while Stiles was having a hard time shooting it. The man conducting the game laughed at him. Derek won but the game was still going. Stiles was **_frustrated_** and even started to cry.

 

This gun reminded him of the things that happened to John, Aiden and Ethan. Derek tried to stop Stiles because he knew what he was thinking about but Stiles wanted to continue.

 

He pretended that he was the one with the gun aimed at the men who killed his friends. He filled the animal up but he still lost.

 

“Ok Sir since you won pick the **_prize_** that you want”.

 

Derek looked at Stiles who looked back at him, with a smile and said, “I’m fine”. Derek turned to the man and pointed at a life-sized bear. He wanted to give it to Stiles. Stiles took the bear and hugged him. They held hands and moved to the last game.

 

It was _**10:57**_ when Derek won another prize for Stiles. He won Stiles lots of prizes but the one that meant the most to him was a heart which was broken down the middle.

 

One side said _“His One”_ the other side said _“His Only”_. They both put the cracked heart together to form a whole heart. They _kissed_.

 

They got cotton candy and sat down on one of the benches. Stiles looked at Derek and knew he wanted to get to know him. Derek had questions which Stiles wanted to answer.

 

“I’m here if you have any questions and I know you have a couple”. Derek didn’t say anything.

 

“Don’t be shy, it's ok. I won’t get mad if you ask me certain questions”. Derek turned to face him but didn’t ask him anything. “You want to know about me. Specifically my **_childhood_** ”.

 

Derek nodded, “I don’t really know you that well. If I’m going to be with someone I’d like to know everything about them. Even if its the negative stuff. But then again if you don’t want to tell me or if its too personal then I understand”. Stiles stared at the ground.

 

“I just want to make sure that if your hurt I know exactly what to say to make you feel better”.

 

Stiles smiled at him and said "Just being in your **_presence_** is enough to make me feel better".

 

He fell into his warm embrace and spoke up, ”I’ll tell you everything”. Derek pulled away, far enough, to see his face. He nodded.

 

Stiles adjusted himself to sit in his lap and face him. “Well I guess your going to want to know about my real family, which isn’t much”. He laughed nervously.

 

“Well since I don’t know much about them except for the fact that they died before I could even walk, I’m going to switch to my foster parents”. Stiles took a deep breath.

 

“Growing up with my step-parents were really great until, at the age of _**10**_ , they told me that I was adopted when I was a few months old. That was a horrific day for me. To know that they lied to me for my whole life. I mean now I understand why they waited so long but it broke me. It hurt me to know that my parents and sister were dead. That was the breaking point. That’s what led me to become what I was. But what really prompted me to do that was my step-dad”.

 

Stiles heart start to beat rapidly. That’s when Derek laid a hand on his back tracing circles with his finger. He concentrated on his heartbeat. Each circle he made on his back cooled him down.

 

“My step-dad ~~_**raped**_~~ me. He said the only type of love I’d get, being gay, was to be passed around so everyone could have a taste. He physically and mentally hurt me. He made me feel like I was the lowest person under everyone else. Like my opinion or thoughts didn’t matter. The day that I told him I was gay it felt like I had opened a door for him to attack me. I wasn’t the only one being attacked. He raped and abused my mom. We both tried to fight against him but he was too strong. Until one night, while he was on the computer trying to hook up with someone, I cracked a bottle over his head. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I was standing over his body with a **_knife_**. I wanted to kill him but something in me told me to stop. He wasn’t worth it. My step-mom chanted over and over again to kill him. If I was going to do that, it would have to be now. But I couldn’t do it”, Stiles sniffled out.

 

“Then I heard sirens outside of my house with red and blue lights flashing. My _mom_ didn’t want me to get in trouble so she grabbed the knife and stabbed him. She pushed me onto the ground to make it seem like she was the one who wanted to do this. The cops came in and tackled her to the ground. She turned her face towards me as they cuffed her. She smiled at me before they picked her up and lead her to the car. I tried to run after her but some of the cops held me back. I kept on screaming her name over and over. Pleading for them to bring her back. I told them millions of times that I was the one with the knife but they didn’t believe. They just saw me as the _victim_. But in the inside I was the killer. I was a child killer. I should’ve killed him. If I did then she would’ve been alive”.

 

Derek massaged his face and said, “Oh god, Stiles”.

 

He continued, " ** _1_** year later, a day before I was going to meet her in jail, they said that she committed suicide. I cried and cried and cried. I remembered that one of the cops ran to me and said she had something that she wanted to give to me but she never had the chance to. It was a **_diary_**. On the first page she said to record anything and everything important that happened to me. After the death of my mother, the diary was untouched until I was _**13**_ , starting the adult industry. This is where I come in. If I would’ve _**killed**_ him then me and her would’ve been _happy_ and _alive_. Somewhere _happy_. Somewhere _safe_. Somewhere in a place where I _belong_ ”.

 

Stiles slumped against Derek’s chest. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore, ever.

 

Derek rested his head on his and said, “Its ok to cry. Let it out. I’m here and I’m not going to leave you”. After Stiles heartbeat calmed down Derek didn’t want to leave his side and he didn’t want to go back home to Braeden. So instead he asked Stiles if he can stay over for the night at his place. Stiles smiled at him and said “Yes”.

 

Derek grabbed Stiles hand and led him into the car. Stiles looked up at him with tears barely rising to his eye lids.

 

“Thank you for giving me an _experience_ that was never available to me as a kid. And thank you for _helping_ me open up more to you”.

 

Derek reached across the gear shift and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He pulled back and put his seat belt on. He was back again at Stiles residence.

 

All through the night Derek was thinking about Stiles biological parents and his babysitter. He thought the best resolution for Stiles mourn was to contact the doctor to see if he can take a _**DNA**_ test to find out of his real parents. Also to contact his babysitter to see if she can remind Stiles who his parents and sister was and to show him pictures of what they looked like.

 

He turned to Stiles and rubbed his cheek. Stiles woke up and kissed his hand.

 

Derek whispered, “I think its time to find out who your parents are and to see if we can contact your babysitter. If that’s alright with you?” Stiles didn’t really expect to wake up to this but it meant a lot to see how determined he was to help him out. He couldn’t believe he found someone this caring in his life. He nodded.

 

They both got out of bed, took their, ate breakfast and headed towards the doctors office to take a **_DNA_** test. Derek hoped that Stiles finding out about his family could help him mentally and give him reassurance.

 

They arrived at the doctors office, sitting in the waiting room, for the doctor to pull them in. Within minutes they were asked to come in and sit down.

 

The doctor looked at both of them and asked, “Who here is taking the test?” Stiles raised his hand. The doctor nodded and handed him information on the DNA testing:  

 

**_DNA paternity testing  is the use of [DNA profiling](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DNA_profiling) (known as genetic fingerprinting) to determine whether two individuals are [biologically](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biology) parent and child. A paternity test establishes genetic proof whether a man is the biological father of an individual, and a maternity test establishes whether a woman is the biological mother of an individual. Tests can also determine the likelihood of someone being a biological grandparent to a grandchild. Though [genetic](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genetics) testing is the most reliable standard, older methods also exist, including [ABO blood group typing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_type), analysis of various other [proteins](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Protein) and [enzymes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enzyme), or using [human leukocyte antigen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_leukocyte_antigen)[antigens](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antigen). The current techniques for paternity testing are using [polymerase chain reaction](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polymerase_chain_reaction) (PCR) and [restriction fragment length polymorphism](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Restriction_fragment_length_polymorphism) (RFLP). Paternity testing can now also be performed while the woman is still pregnant from a blood draw. _ **

**_DNA testing is currently the most advanced and accurate technology to determine parentage. In a DNA parentage test, the result (called the 'probability of parentage) is 0% when the alleged parent is not biologically related to the child and the probability of parentage is typically 99.99% when the alleged parent is biologically related to the child. However, while almost all individuals have a single and distinct set of genes, rare individuals, known as "[ chimeras](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chimera_\(genetics\))", have at least two different sets of genes, which can result in a false negative result if their reproductive tissue has a different genetic make-up from the tissue sampled for the test. _ **

**_The testing is performed by collecting buccal cells found on the inside of the person’s cheek using a buccal swab or cheek swab. These swabs have wooden or plastic stick handles with a cotton synthetic tip. The collector rubs the inside of a person’s cheek to collect as many buccal cells as possible. The buccal cells are then sent to a laboratory for testing. For paternity testing, samples from the alleged father and child would be needed. For maternity testing, smiles from the alleged mother and child would be needed.  _ **

 

The doctor received the papers when they were finished reading. She asked for Derek to step out so he can swab his mouth.

 

Derek kissed him and waited patiently outside. He paid attention to his heartbeat just in case he were to flip out.

 

While handing Stiles the supplies she turned on the computer setting up the soon to be results. Stiles took the swab and wiped the inside of his mouth.

 

He was so curious to find out who his actual parents were but to him it felt useless. Even if he found out who they were its not like he could actual see or talk to them, their dead.

 

He handed the swab to the doctor. She took the swab and put it in a plastic bag.

 

“Just wait here and I’ll have the results in a few minutes”. She left the room as Derek had the go-ahead from the doctor.

 

He walked in and sat next to him. Stiles fell onto him like a magnet. He rested his head against Derek’s chest waiting for the results.

 

 ** _5_** minutes later the doctor walked in. She went on the computer to print out the results. After it was finished printing she handed it to Stiles.

 

“You can keep the results if you want to or you can give them back to me”. The doctor watched him as he was reading the paper. On the paper it showed who his parents were, their names and where to find them.

 

The doctor asked, “Do you want me to call your parents? I can find their files and call them”. Obviously the doctor didn’t know his parents were dead.

 

Stiles whispered to the doctor, “My parents died when I was a baby. Then I was adopted, a year later, to a fucked up family”. A sad expression came upon the doctors face.

 

“I’m so sorry. My parents died when I was young to. That’s why I’m specialized in the _**DNA**_ testing to help other people who have missed parental guidance to hopefully find their parents before its too late. But I’m really sorry you didn’t get to see them before they passed”.

 

The doctor pulled him into a loving hug. They both stayed in that position longer than needed but to Stiles it felt just right. They let go of each other.

 

Stiles thanked the doctor and made to leave but the doctor stopped him and asked, “Do you want us to find out the name of your babysitter? Even if you were too young to remember their name we can still find them”. Stiles looked at Derek to get his opinion on it.

 

He smiled and nodded. “Let’s go find out where she is?”

 

He turned back to the doctor and said, "Yes”.

 

All three of them made their way to the front desk to find out what they could do next. The nurse went to the back and said give us a few days and we’ll call you when we find her name. Stiles and Derek thanked the doctor for her help and left.

 

A Few Days Later: _***RING RING RING***_ Stiles jumped out of bed and raced to the phone. Derek caught up behind him as Stiles received the call. Derek waited patiently for a response from him. Stiles put the phone back and turned to Derek.

 

"Her name is Maddie. We need to go now before anything else happens”.

 

Derek looked at him and asked, “Did they say where she lived?”

 

“She lives up in Alabama”.

 

Derek stared back at him, “That’s kinda far. Especially with the weather. We can’t go there by flight”.

 

“Who said we were going to fly…...Road Trip”, Stiles smiled at him. “I’m going to do whatever I can to see her. I need to have more information on my parents. I want you to come with me”.

 

Derek grabbed his hand, “Of course I’ll come with you. I’m your man and I’ll follow you wherever you want me to. Even if it leads towards our bed".

 

“Hmm our bed I like the sound of that”, Stiles smirked. Derek came in for a kiss. Stiles inched away enough to see his face instead of his lips.

 

“Let’s pack. Were going right now”. Within an hour they were in the car headed for Alabama but after a few minutes of driving they pulled to the side of the road to fall asleep. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to leave at **_2_** in the morning.

 

 _ **8:46 am**_ : Derek woke up in the passengers seat as Stiles pulled the car up in front of a cream colored house. He looked through the window and saw Stiles walk towards the door. Derek ran up behind him as they both looked at the door waiting for someone to answer.

 

 ~~ _*ding dong*_~~ No one answered. Stiles rang again but this time with more power.

 

 ~~ _ ***DING DONG***_~~ Still no answer. Stiles was about to ring again but Derek grabbed his hand and shook his head.

 

“There’s no one home. We should come back another time”. Stiles wore a sad expression on his face as they both made to leave. They came up here hoping the babysitter would have more information and pictures of his family but there was no one there. It was a waste of time.

 

The door creaked open as a woman in her _**30’s**_ came out and called out to them. _“Stop”_. They both turned around as they saw a woman with **_2_** kids at the door.

 

“Can I help you?”, the woman asked. Stiles walked up, closer to her. The woman held her kids back. She didn’t know who Stiles was. At her reaction he stopped in his place and spoke up.

 

“My names _Stiles, Stiles Stilinski_. I’m the baby you looked after _**15** _ years ago”.

 

She gasped, “ _Stiles_ , oh my god”. She ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. They both cried in each others arms.

 

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Your back”. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He leaned into it.

 

She hugged him again even tighter. Her kids joined in on the hug. She’d told them about Stiles before. They just didn't know him like she did. She stared behind him at Derek who was looking back at her.

 

She asked, “Who is this?” Stiles turned to face Derek.

 

“He’s my _boyfriend_ ”. He turned back around as her kids started to pull him inside her house. Still staring at Derek she asked “Come in”. Derek followed suit as he was pulled into the house.

 

They both sat down as Maddie walked over into the kitchen to get them coffee. “Hi my name is Darren and my sisters name is Molly”.The kids both wave as Stiles and Derek waved back.

 

“Can we play a game with you guys?” Stiles nodded, “Sure”.

 

Molly jumped up in _excitement_. “Let’s have a staring contest. I’ll go against Derek and Darren will go against Stiles”. Derek nodded.

 

Molly and Darren sat on opposite ends of the couch while staring at their opponents. “Ok on the count of _**3**_ we’ll start”. Molly held out her hand and counted. _**1, 2, 3**_

 

All of them stared at each other. Stiles was winning. He could tell Darren wanted to blink. His eye quivered when a fly landed near him.

 

Derek on the other hand was losing. Molly started making these funny faces which was causing him to laugh.

 

To win Molly **_~~“accidentally”~~_** kicked Derek in the balls. Derek caught his balls in his hand as he mellowed in pain.

 

The girl laughed and said “I won. Good job”.

 

She had her hand raised ready to give him a high five but he declined. But with the look of sadness appearing on her face he gave her a high five.

 

After that they both turned their heads to look at Daren vs Stiles who are still going at it. Its been **_3_** minutes and they haven’t blinked.

 

Molly chanted over and over again in her head. “Come on Darren you can do this. Come on Darren”. Surprisingly Darren heard it. Even Derek heard it. Are they werewolves?

 

Daren was about to **_~~“accidentally"~~_** kick Stiles balls but it was too late. Stiles had his hands on Darren’s stomach tickling him. Stiles won.

 

Derek and Stiles tackled the kids on the ground as they were having a tickling fest. The kids yelled out at the same time pleading for them to stop.

 

Everyone was laughing even Maddie. But after a few minutes they both stopped.

 

All of them laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling, waiting for their heartbeat to cool down. Maddie walked in with the promised coffee and handed to both of them. She handed hot cocoa to her children and asked them to go upstairs.

 

Before they left Darren turned around and used his mind powers to ask Derek “Are you guys going to come back anytime soon?" Derek winked at them. They both smiled and ran upstairs.

 

Stiles and Derek turned their attention to Maddie who had a small smile appearing on her face. She looked at Stiles and said, “How are you doing?”

 

Stiles doesn’t even know how to answer that question. He wants to say yes because he’s met Derek and he’s finally happy but he’s not completely happy. Everything in his life is _fucked_ up. The people that he loved _perished_ and now he can’t get them back. Its hard to move on when your heart wants to stay in the same position.

 

“Stiles you ok?”, Maddie asked kneeling in front of him. Stiles teared up as she cradled his face.

 

“No….no I’m not ok”. She pulled him into her lap on the floor. “Please talk to me. I want to help you”.

 

Stiles laid in her arms while Derek laid his hand on his back for _support_.

 

“I came here for a reason. I want to know more about my parents and my sister. I need to see pictures or videos. Just something that will make me feel better”.

 

Maddie looked down at his face and nodded. She kissed his forehead and left.

 

She came back with pictures and videos. She handed them to Stiles as he looked over them with curious brown eyes. "Who are they?” Stiles asked.

 

Maddie looked at where he was pointing and said, “Those are your parents. Xavier and Caroline. And the girl that is holding you is your sister named Brooke”. Stiles smiled with glassy eyes.

 

“This picture was taken a few moths before their passing”. She rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry”.

 

Stiles couldn’t stop staring at the picture. He just wanted to be with them. To get to know them.

 

He knows that if they were still alive he wouldn’t be in the same position as he’s in now. Maddie came back with even more stuff on his family.

 

Maddie looked back at him, “When your parents died my first thought was you. I was going to take charge of being your _guardian_. The problem was that at the time I was _**17**_ and not _financially_ _stable_. And at my age to take care of a baby while in school would’ve been difficult. I loved you. I loved you like you were my little brother. But since I wasn’t ready to take care of you I had to put you up for adoption. When I got older and more _financially stable_ I wanted to get you back. I called them to see if I could be your _legal_ _guardian_ but by the time I was ready to have you back you were already settled in with a new family. I’m sorry I couldn’t have taken you in as my own. I’m really sorry”.

 

“Its ok”, Stiles smirked. Darren and Molly came downstairs to care for Stiles. There wolfs were going crazy at the site of Stiles despair.

 

Derek wrapped his long limbs over Stiles body as they flipped through the rest of the objects. Stiles stayed over at Maddie’s house, with her kids, to look over the rest of the pictures and videos.

 

This was the best thing that could’ve ever happened. Know he’ll be able to live a better life knowing who his parents and sister are. He just wished they could be there to help him out even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon Child Meaning-The freezing wind that Stiles feels is John. John said he’d never leave Stiles. Even though he’s dead doesn’t mean his presence left him. The voice that is mentioned in the phrase is John’s. He’s trying to tell Stiles not to settle with being a prostitute. To be something better that will benefit himself and others. Be someone that can benefit the world. Be the Stiles that he once knew. Cradle the universe in the palm of your hands. His first vision was John and that’s why he can’t stop crying. John is missing. Stiles realized his first love was with John. He called his name again and again. But all he heard was the echo in the light.


	3. The Diary Pt 3-A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Stiles don't talk for a while until he shows up at his house 1 year later on his anniversary. This time instead of Derek taking Stiles on a date the roles are switched. He's taking him to a Gay pride Parade to get to know his people.

Instead of Derek taking him out on another date, the roles were switched.

 

Since stiles had such a fun time with on their last date, he wanted to take Derek out to place where he knows he’s never been to, a _**Gay Pride parade**_. Most commonly know as _**LGBT Pride Festival**_.

 

He wanted to see how he’d feel going to a place like this. Stiles went to this place plenty of times. Sometimes with his clients but mostly by himself. He loved to see the real side of people instead of them hiding behind their character.

 

When he was younger he came out to his step-parents immediately. The only person he was afraid to come out to was his step-dad. Until the fatal night happened when he did tell his father and then he _**raped**_ him.

 

Saying that "Well since your gay this is what’ll happen to you your entire life so it's better to start now”. But that’s beyond the point.

 

He wanted to see how he’d react in an environment that he’s not used to.

 

“Come on _babe_ , let’s go. There’s a lot of dicks there so you won’t be disappointed”, Stiles said while grabbing at his ass. Derek turned and playfully pushed him away but brought him back in his arms. They both chuckled.

 

"The only dick I want is your’s. And I want it in my mouth”, Derek chuckled out.

 

Stiles spoke up, “You can have my dick as long as you come with me to the pride parade. You gotta meet and get comfortable with your folks. Do it for me, please?” Derek bent down, face to face with his dick.

 

“As long as no one tries to get with my boo I’ll go”. He kissed his pants blocking his cock from a meet and greet. He got up and took off his clothes to get ready.

 

“Well I’m going to take a shower before we leave”. Wow. Stiles couldn’t even pay attention to his speech. He was looking at something dangling in between his legs.

 

In a hurry Stiles released himself from his clothing and ran into the bathroom to help bath Derek.

 

 _ **1 Hour Later**_ \- “Ahh….mmm…god your…ahh”. Stiles couldn’t stop moaning.

 

There was a guy in the stall next to him sticking his dick through the hole with a sign over it saying “Suck me”. Both Stiles and Derek stopped.

 

Stiles pointed out, “Maybe we should go see the rest of the parade”.

 

“Yeah your probably right”, Derek answered. They got out of the bathroom and headed towards the parade.

 

Before they got anywhere close a group of guys came over, put a Hawaiian necklace over their necks and gave them a kiss.

 

One guy screamed “I LOVE COCK” as the crowd chanted it over and over again. Even a smaller kid in the corner was giving another kid a blowjob. Wow they start young.

 

Then another guy came over with a cock suit on handing out dildos in all different shapes and sizes. He handed Derek a black cock.

 

The guy said, “Black cock is always the best”. He walked away.

 

Stiles agreed, “Yeah I fucked a black guy before and man let me tell you. His cock was at least 12 inches. It was so hard to fit it all the way down my throat but with him forcing my head down on it, it made it easier”. Derek turned to him with disbelief.

 

Stiles smiled at him, “Its true. One time I sucked on to cocks before, at the same time. That’s why my mouth is so big, red and stretchy”.

 

Derek looked at him, “Oh my god stop bragging”.

 

Stiles stopped him, “Wait, am I the first penis you swallowed?“ Stiles must have said it loudly because the crowd turned to them with a smile. They all turned around as the parade finally began.

 

Derek and Stiles had good places to stand because Stiles knew one of the guys.

 

As the drums rolled everyone held there dildos in the air and turned on the lights as there dildos glowed brightly. They waved it back and forth as the crowd started cheering.

 

The parade floats rode in with terrific designs that know one saw coming.

 

But then there was a floaty. More specifically a dick with a hole floaty.

 

Derek couldn’t stop laughing because what happened next had the whole crowd laughing. The dick went inside the hole. You could definitely see a guy pushing the gigantic dick inside of the asshole. Everyone was laughing. This was one of the best times Derek and Stiles had together.

 

More floats came around but nothing could compare to the dick floaty. An hour and a half passed by with still an hour to fill.

 

This time instead of more floats coming in, they had a concert with the most famous _**LGBT**_ singers performing. And to top it off, they had dancers practically naked with only a piece of fabric covering their genitals. Except for the girls they had to cover their boobs too.

 

But in certain areas of the parade you could see them naked if you paid more. Just as they were checking out the rest of the parade a woman came up to them with a flyer.

 

"Show your support for one of the oldest and largest _**LGBTQIA**_ events in the world. Member dues help fund the production of our annual Celebration and Parade and they also support our mission to educate the world on _**LGBTQI**_ issues, to commemorate our heritage, to celebrate our culture and to liberate our people”, the lady handed them the membership papers. She walked to the next couple to ask the same question.

 

They both didn’t hesitate to sign the papers. Now they just needed to get a pen. They walked over to an empty table and saw a pen. Before Derek could grab it a little boy held it in the air with pride.

 

“My dad likes to suck dick”. Derek looked at him with a surprised expression. But the kid wasn’t done.

 

He handed the pen over and said, “Boys have a penis and girls have a vagina”. The kid sprinted off towards his dad. Derek turned to see a laughing Stiles barely able to stand straight.

 

“Haha. Oh my god. That kid is awesome”. They finally signed the papers and handed it at one of the tables.

 

“Thanks for the support”, the man returned. Stiles smiled.

 

Before they could leave the man asked, “Are you guys _married_? Any _children_?”

 

Stiles blushed and said “No. Were not married. No _children_ ”. Somewhere in his voice Derek could hear sadness. Stiles looked back at him with a smile. Did Stiles want to be _married_?…..

 

 _ **9:23**_ -The parade was still going. Both of them were tired but wanted to see the rest of the parade. Derek could feel Stiles body become _lifeless_.

 

He said to him, “I think its time to go home. You look like your drunk”. Stiles nodded with sleepy eyes. By the time they got back to the car Stiles was fast asleep.

 

“Stiles…..Stiles”. Derek knew one way to wake him up. “I’ll give you head when we get home”. Stiles shot up quickly with adrenalin. Derek snorted and drove back to their place.

 

>>>>>

 

 _ **Derek and Stiles Anniversary (Age 16)-**_ Stiles is in the kitchen cooking up food for his anniversary with Derek. Derek is at the store getting flowers, chocolate and champagne when Stiles hears someone at the front door.

 

Jeremy somehow got into his house, walked up behind him and said, “Kitchens closed, your not supposed to be here”. Stiles jumped up in fright as he turned around and saw him.

 

“You scared the shit outta me”. Jeremy laughed.

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry about that. I’m…I’m sorry”. He laughs nervously.

 

Stiles looked back at him, “What are you doing here Jeremy”. Stiles turned back around.

 

He cleared his throat, “I was at a banquet. Uhh I won an award”. He waved his trophy back and forth. “Along with _**12**_ other awards for providing **_Affordable Care_** to those who are struggling with addiction in the Los Angeles area but really it was for taking the only fucking job I could get”.

 

Stiles looked back at him and asked, “Are you drunk?”

 

Jeremy smiled and laughed, “Umm”. He looked at the ceiling then back to Stiles, “Yeah”. He laughed out. “Stiles, yeah I’m a little drunk”.

 

Stiles looked back at the food, “I think you should call a cab and go home to your wife”. Jeremy looked at the floor. Stiles got up and tried to walk away but Jeremy was in his way. He had his arms outstretched towards his body.

 

“Wait….no…wait…wait…wait…just wait. Just a second….umm…..How did today go? You know with you and your boss”.

 

Stiles looked at him for a second and then spoke up, “I’m free now. I’m not a prostitute anymore. I can do whatever I want”.

 

“That’s great”, Jeremy replied.

 

“Yeah it is”, Stiles nodded.

 

Then he spoke up again, “I’m going to go upstairs. It's my _anniversary_ so it would be nice if you can leave”. Jeremy nodded as he walked away.

 

Stiles walked upstairs to get ready for Derek’s return. He thought Jeremy was on his way out the door but instead he followed him upstairs. Stiles closed the door and started to take off his robe.

 

Jeremy walked through the door and locked it. “Oh Jesus. What are you doing? You got to leave me alone”, Stiles insisted. Jeremy didn’t say a word he just walked over to him. Stiles lowered his shoulders.

 

“It's all on your terms now huh?”

 

Stiles looked at him, “Oh for god’s sake, just leave. Jeremy”. He got closer to him. “Jeremy”.

 

Jeremy grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He turned him around, facing the bed.

 

Stiles said, “Get off of me”. Jeremy took off the lace of his robe and wrapped it around his neck. Stiles couldn’t breathe.

 

Jeremy forced him on the bed and raised the robe past his butt. He then tried to unbutton his pants. He was struggling to get them off. Stiles was laying there gasping for air. “Be still", Jeremy ordered. He was still struggling to get them off.

 

Stiles tried to release the grip around his neck but he couldn't.

 

Jeremy got his belt off. He tried to free his dick away from his pants but it was held back by the zipper. Stiles was still gagging. After a few seconds Jeremy gave up and fell against the side of the bed as his butt hit the floor.

 

Stiles laid on the bed trying to regain air to his lungs. He grabbed his inhaler and puffed.

 

“Fuck….I’m such a fucking idiot”, Jeremy said to himself. Stiles turned around coughing. Slowly intaking air.

 

“Fuck. My life is fucking **_ruined_** ”. Stiles could finally breathe normally again.

 

Jeremy started to tear up, “I’m so fucking stupid”. Stiles can’t bare to look at him. “I-I didn’t **_rape_** you”. Stiles turned to him.

 

Jeremy looked at him, “I didn’t _**penetrate**_ you so I didn’t rape you”. Stiles looked at him, grabbed his trophy and hit him in the head twice until he was lying on the ground. He dropped the trophy.

 

He laid on his bed until Derek came home.

 

Derek walked in with the groceries but dropped them on the ground when he smelt someone else’s sent mixed in with Stiles. Stiles was hurt.

 

He ran upstairs and saw an unconscious man lying on the floor. His wolf came out, ready to attack. Stiles walked in his way, “No. Its ok”. They both looked at his body. He’s still alive.

 

Derek picked his body up, walked outside and threw him away. He walked back inside, went upstairs and laid down next to Stiles.

 

He wrapped his arms around him. Stiles could sense what Derek was thinking. He didn’t want to hear it.

 

 _“Don’t…please”_ , Stiles pleaded. Derek didn’t. He tightened his grip as they both laid there without saying another word.

 

>>>>>

 

 _ **Next Morning-**_ Derek is falling in love with Stiles and less in love with Braeden. His sleep was interrupted when he got a text from her at 6 in the morning saying that she’s going on a business trip for a week.

 

He’s happy that she’s leaving because then he can go, pack his stuff and leave. He’s made up his mind. He just hopes she won’t try to do anything _**sneaky**_. If he was going to move out of their house and in with Stiles, he’d have to move quick and do it now.

 

Stiles turned to him and asked, “ _Babe_. What’s up? Something wrong?”. Derek turned to him and didn’t say a word.

 

Stiles looked worried, “Well….What?”. Derek kissed him. “What was that for? Even though I didn’t mind”.

 

Derek raised his voice, “Braeden’s going on a business trip for a week. If were going to do this, we have to do it now”. Both of them grabbed their clothes, put it on and raced to his house to receive his things.

 

Once they got there her car was gone. Or so they thought. “Let’s go”.

 

Derek didn’t waist no time. He ran up stairs and threw everything he had in a trash bag making sure he got everything. In the mean time Stiles was downstairs over looking the pictures with Derek and Braeden, hugging and kissing.

 

He picked up a picture of Derek as a baby. Man was he hot back in the day. No wonder he was taken when they both met. But did he really want to get in between the relationship he had with Braeden. He never considered himself to be the type of guy to interfere in someones relationship. Especially if they were married.

 

His step-mother once told him if someone was in a relationship or married you can still date them. You just had to be secret about it. He always laughed at her when she was trying to give him advice. Most of her advice was never impactful. If he would’ve followed her advice then he’d probably be dead right now. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone knock on the door.

 

_***Knock-Knock*** _

 

Derek recognized that scent. He inhaled the scent harder to figure out who was at the door. “You got to be kidding me”. He knew who was at the door. Stiles was too shocked to move.

 

He gasped out, “Braeden. W-what are you doing here?”.

 

Braeden laughed, “Well, well, well. I was right. My man is fucking you”.

 

Derek ran downstairs. He can smell how mad she is and that she’s got something up her sleeve. Derek looked at her while standing between her and Stiles. “I thought you left”.

 

Braeden raised her voice, “Don’t change the fucking subject. Your with this _prostitute_ and your fucking him in my house, behind my back. He changed you. You changed”. Derek didn’t really know what to say. Being with a former prostitute was something new to him but he never thought of Stiles as a prostitute. He never once thought of him like that.

 

Braeden walked around Derek to look Stiles straight in the eyes, “Don’t you have somewhere to be. Don’t you have another _customer_ to fuck”. Stiles was raging.

 

But Derek spoke up anyways, “Don’t talk to him like that”.

 

Braeden looked at Derek, “What are you going to do? Leave me”.

 

Stiles spoke up, “Well that’s one option. I mean, you made his life stale. He had no sexual drive until he met me. Remember he was the one spending more time with me. Taking me out on dates, making sure I was well taken care of. Did he ever do anything like that for you? Just admit it, your making his life a living hell. We’ve been talking about having children. You know, moving up in life. Starting off slow then working our way up. I mean look at me. I might not be sexy, hot or fuckable but damn I’m adorable and cute as fuck". Stiles snorted.

 

Derek and Stiles never talked about having kids but now that he thought about it, it wouldn’t be a bad idea.

 

Braeden laughed, “Do you see this ring on my finger. He married me, not you”. She walked into his personal bubble.

 

"Your right. Your not sexy, hot or fuckable. Maybe that’s why John died. He couldn’t stand to be with someone like you. I’m pretty sure those dates that he took you on were fake. He felt sorry for you. He was probably glad he **_died_** ”.

 

Stiles body felt numb. It was like she knew exactly what to say to hurt him and push him farther away from John.

 

She continued, "He never loved you. And my husband over here never will”. Stiles started to tear up. He tried to hold it in but as soon as his thoughts switched to John’s finale night, he fell against the floor, landing on his knees, as his tears poured out of his eyes.

 

He raised his head to look at her. She bent down in front of him. They were face to face. She placed her hand on his cheek. This is what his father did to him before he raped him, **_repeatedly_**.

 

She whispered, “No one like’s a _**whore**_. Especially one that looked like he’d be better off dead, no one ever knowing him. Just say the words and I’ll make it happen. If you go one like this, being what your are, your going to end up like your friends, **_Ethan_** and **_Aiden_** ”.

 

He really wanted to hit her but he was never the one to lay his hand on a woman. He stared at her, waiting for her to finish. Derek pulled her away from him. He helped him up.

 

But stiles didn’t want to be in his arms. He wanted to be with John but he has no heroin left. He’ll have to do it another way. He jolted out of the house towards his. Derek tried to stop him but Braeden was in his way.

 

“Are you really about to go after that _**slut**_? After everything I did for you? Are you serious? Does this ring mean nothing to you?”. Stiles arrived at his house, crying in his hands. Derek looked at her with fury in his eyes. He raised his hand to her face, but never slapped.

 

“Fuck you. You never deserved me. And I definitely don’t deserve you”. He made to walk away but she grabbed him by the forearm.

 

“If you leave me then I don’t want to see you again. Its either _me_ or _him_ ”. She walked upstairs waiting in her room for Derek to come in and _apologize_ but he never came. He made his choice and it was Stiles.

 

He grabbed his bag and drove to Stiles place. Hopefully he’d take him back because if he lost Stiles and Braeden in the same night, he wouldn’t know where to go afterwards or what his _future_ would look like without him.

 

After Braeden bashed Stiles with hurtful words, he headed back to his house. Derek realized who he loved and went after him.

 

Stiles turned around, closed the door and was alarmed with Derek standing behind him.

 

Stiles looked at him, with his arm outstretched in his direction and said, in a low voice, _“Stay away from me”_. He backed up towards the wall. Derek followed suit.

 

 _“Handcuffed, the memory sounds”_ , Stiles said looking at Derek, as his arms are crossed over making an _**X**_ on his chest. Derek has his hands against the wall, on either side of Stiles body.

 

 _“Stay away from me”_. Stiles placed his hand in the middle of Derek’s chest.

 

 _“You look like mother's scary ghost”_ , he said while making eye contact.

 

 _“Stay away from me”_ , Derek intertwined his fingers with his hand placed against his chest.

 

 _“Stay, stay away from me”_. Derek let go of his hand and placed it against his cheek. He rested his forehead against his. He kept it there until he knew it was safe.

 

Silence overcame them. Their eyes were the conversation. Stiles started to tear up. He’s afraid of the _relationship_ that has enveloped over time. He’s afraid of his wife. No one really treated him this way especially when he was with John. John was his protector. And now he’s alone.

 

Stiles started shaking in Derek’s arms. He scared. He’s scared of rejection. He’s scared of being alone for the rest of his life. He needs someone to be there for him. He doesn’t know if Derek is willing to do that.

 

Derek placed a kiss on his forehead and left it there longer than needed. But Stiles didn’t budge. He leaned into it.

 

Derek whispers in a low voice, “I _love_ you’. Stiles looked up at him and kissed him deeply. No one ever told him they loved him. This was the first time the “Love” word was ever used.

 

The relationship he had with John was pure. If John was still alive Stiles would’ve told him he loved him and this thing between him and Derek never would’ve happened.

 

With their kiss still continuing, Derek picked Stiles up by the thighs which caused him to wrap his legs around him. He walked over to the bed, never breaking the kiss. No breathes needed and gently laid him down.

 

Stiles reached for Derek’s chest and placed his hand there. Anytime John was around he’d always do this thing to Stiles by placing his hand in the middle of his chest.

 

Stiles didn’t know what he was trying to do but he never told him to stop. It was like John was reaching, to that very part, deep down in his body to retrieve something precious. But then he knew what he was trying to reach for had already been found. He’d been reaching for Stiles. He was trying to preserve him from the _adult_ world. He’d been trying to keep Stiles from continuing to work in the _Industry_.

 

But Stiles never wanted to leave him. Being what he was, working at the same job, gave him many _opportunities_ to do special things with him. He never wanted to leave his side. It was like he was a mini me of John. Anything that John did to or for him, he trusted him. He put his life in his hands. He never let him down.

 

While Stiles was thinking of the memory he had, he looked up at Derek and said, “Its you, your the one”. Derek smiled at him and cradled his cheek. It took him a second to understand why he was looking at his _chest_ for so long but now he knew why. It was _John_.

 

The first person to make him feel alive. He just wished he had the time to thank him for helping Stiles become a better person. Now it was his turn to finish what he started.

 

He kissed him passionately as if he would’ve kissed him in any other way Stiles wouldn’t like it. He leaned into it.

 

Derek pulled Stiles clothes down past his knees, grabbing the edge of his boxers with his teeth and pulling them along, too. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

 

Derek was thinking about using a condom but instead he wanted his skin to merge with his. He wanted to feel every bump and crease on his body. He wanted his body to come into contact and create a _**never-ending** friction_.

 

Derek spoke up, “I’ve got a never ending _love_ for you”. Stiles blushed at him. He ran his hands through his hair. Derek loved that.

 

“From now on that’s all I want to do”. Derek placed his hand on his chest. “From the first time we met I knew I’d have a never ending _love_ for you”. Its like Derek knew exactly what to say to make Stiles fall head over heels for him. He knew the way to get to his heart.

 

“After all this time of being alone we can love on another. Feel for each other. Feel so good I can hardly stand it”. Now it was Derek’s turn to cry. He never felt this way for anyone else including Braeden. He loved her once. He thought that she was the love of his life. But when she said all these foul things about him, he gave up on her and moved on.

 

“I’ve got a never ending _love_ for you”, Stiles finished for him. “From now on, that’s all I want to do. From the first time we met, I knew I’d sing my never ending song of _love_ to you. I knew I’d have a never ending _love_ for you”.

 

They kissed again but more deeply this time. Derek slowly made his way further down the sheets, licking his body and sucking marks into his chest along the way.

 

He could hear how fast his heart was pounding. He wanted to make this a perfect experience for him. He wanted to show how much he loved him. He would go to the ends of the earth to prove how much he loved him. Even if he had to die for him.

 

It was a strange thought to _die_ for someone. But at least it showed their partner how far they’d go for them. Even if it was to say good bye to them.

 

Stiles moaned and moaned and moaned again. Grabbing at the sheets, calling out his name, arching his back, pleading for more friction and he got it. Anything that he wanted Derek did it for him.

 

Derek then started to touch his nipples. He retrieved saliva from his mouth, still keeping contact with his dick and massaged his nipples. When he was finished he took the same hand and slowly worked it inside of his hole. Pushing in and out, at a slow pace, adding more saliva to his hand and pushing it back in.

 

After a few minutes of that awesome feeling Stiles put his hand over Derek’s head and shoved him in further. He wanted more of him. Derek did as he wanted. After all it was Stiles night, he deserved it. He deserved everything in the world that could ever be offered.

 

He moved away from his dick and started sucking on his hole using his hands to spread apart more room to insert his tongue. And again he started slow than amped up his speed. He started doing these tricks with his tongue. He made circular motions with his tongue, did an up and down technique then poked it in and out as fast as possible. By doing this, more saliva came out.

 

This was new to him though. He’d never been with guy before especially in any _sexual_ _manner_. But with him it didn’t feel any different. He felt like this was who he was all along. He just needed someone to show him how to become what he knew he was.

 

Stiles ran his hands in his hair and pushed his head further inside of him. But Derek could’t breathe so he backed away.

 

He looked at him with a smile and asked sarcastically, “Are you trying to kill me? Your about to make me suffocate”. Stiles laughed.

 

Derek continued, “Even though that wouldn’t be the worst way to die”. They both laughed. Derek kissed his dick and made his way further up his body, closer to his heart.

 

He sucked a mark onto the middle of his chest. Derek brought Stiles into his lap as he sat against the bed post. Stiles got comfortable, laid his head against his _chest_ and paid attention to his heart beat.

 

Derek laid his hand on the back of Stiles head and kissed his forehead. They laid there, in this position, for the rest of the night.

 

>>>>>

 

 _ **The Divorce(2 Years Later)**_ \- As soon as Derek and Stiles walked in papers were handed harshly to them from Braeden.

 

She said, “Read the papers”. Derek and Stiles sat down and read together. As they were reading they held hands. Braeden got irritated.

 

**_A divorcedecreeestablishesthenewrelationsbetweentheparties,includingtheirdutiesandobligationsrelating to property thattheyown,supportresponsibilities of either or both of them,andprovisionsforanychildren. When a marriagebreaksup, divorcelawprovideslegalsolutionsforissuesthatthe[Husband and Wife](http://legal-dictionary.thefreedictionary.com/Husband+and+Wife)areunable to resolvethroughmutualcooperation.Historically,themostimportantquestion in a divorcecasewaswhetherthecourtshouldgrant a divorce.When a divorcewas granted,theresolution of continuingobligationswassimple:Thewifewasawardedcustody of anychildren,andthehusband wasrequired to supportthewifeandchildren. _ **

**_Modern divorce laws have inverted the involvement of courts. The issue of whether a divorce should be granted is now generally decided by one or both of the spouses. Contemporary courts are more involved in determining the legal ramifications of the marriage breakup, such as spousal maintenance,[ Child Support](http://legal-dictionary.thefreedictionary.com/child+support), and [Child Custody](http://legal-dictionary.thefreedictionary.com/Child+Custody). Other legal issues relating to divorce include court jurisdiction, antenuptial and postnuptial agreements, and the right to obtain a divorce. State laws govern a wide range of divorce issues, but district, county, and family courts are given broad discretion in fixing legal obligations between the parties. _ **

 

Derek set the papers down on the table as the lawyer began, “Well that’s everything you need to know. If your going through with this, you need to make sure your not turning back”.

 

Derek nodded, “I’m still going through it. I want a _**divorce**_ ”. Stiles smiled at Braeden.

 

She looked back at him, “You're really going to leave me for this….. _ **faggot**_ ”. Stiles was about to fire back when the lawyer stepped in.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now I know your mad about this but it doesn’t give you the right to say hurtful things. No wonder he left you. And what’s wrong with being gay? I’m gay, happily married with _**3**_ children. One boy and two girls”. She sunk in her chair and didn’t say another word.

 

The lawyer turned to Derek and Stiles and winked at them. They both winked back. He handed him the papers. Derek signed it. The lawyer passed it to Braeden, she signed it. The lawyer verified the signatures and put it back in his briefcase.

 

He looked at Stiles, “Are you both married?” Stiles smiled, “No”.

 

Derek turned to him and said with elevation in his voice, “Soon”. His heart jumped in his chest as he curled further into Derek’s body. The lawyer smiled.

 

Braden hated seeing them together but they looked so happy. Why was she ever made at them again?

 

“Your _free_ to go”, the lawyer said. Both of them got up and headed out but they were stopped by Braeden with her hand out. Derek looked at it with worry.

 

But with Stiles heart pounding with happiness and Braeden's face set with a smile, he took her hand and pulled her into a hug. “Your going to find someone _special_. I wasn’t the person for you but that doesn’t mean there’s no one left for you”.

 

She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek and left. Derek and Stiles weren’t far behind her until they turned into a completely new _direction_. She was gone and never seen again.

 

Before Stiles threw away his diary, he read one last passage:

 

**_“It is late. I am looking for my other home, taking an unfamiliar path: a small trail near the factories and the city, cutting through the forest. I can barely see nature when suddenly, night falls. I am engulfed by a world of silence, yet I am not afraid. I fall asleep for a few minutes at the most, and when I wake up, the sun is there and the forest is shining with a bright light.  _ **

**_I recognize this forest. It is not an ordinary forest, it is a forest of memories. My memories. The white and noisy river, my adolescence. The tall trees, the men I have loved. The birds in flight, and in the distance, my lost father.  _ **

**_ My memories aren’t memories anymore. They are there, with me, dancing and embracing, singing and smiling at me. I look at my hands. I caress my face, and I am 20 years old. And I love like I have never loved before”.  _ **

 

He closed his diary and walked away. He moved on, in his new life with Derek, as they were expecting their first baby boy. Soon to be named _John_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I told you guys earlier Stiles recorded everything that happened in his life starting with when he became 13 and entered the Sex Industry. He was known as the youngest prostitute in his era. He doesn’t want to keep his diary because it had to many bad memories in his life. Everyone he met was written in that diary. He wanted to read the section on John again but his heart couldn’t take it. He threw it away and moved on. In his new life, with Derek as they are expecting their baby.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 is on the way


End file.
